True To Myself
by abigail03
Summary: At 18 years old, Stephanie Plum leaves Trenton, NJ a college bound student. A man by the name of Jake Lole has other plans and approaches her about a different opportunity. Because of her skills bestowed in her by her dad, Stephanie is pefect for the job and accepts. 9 years later, Stephanie returns home and tries to figure out her future. Who/what will she encounter along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters, however I do like making up my own stories based on them.

It's mid July in Trenton, New Jersey and the weather has been gruesomely hot and dry with record breaking temperatures going on ten days now, and according to the pasty pal weather man of WZBN, who looked as if he spent every daylight hour hiding from the sun, we are in for the long hull. I guess they call this a draught. Many of Trenton's inhibitors have begun locking themselves away in their homes with their AC blowing out of control, but not me. Nope, Stephanie Plum loves the heat. In fact, this 28 year old New Jersey native says bring it on!

It's 6:30 a.m. and I am climbing up the stairs of my red brick apartment building on the corner of St. James and Dunworth. Like clock work, I was up at 5:15 a.m. and out the door at 5:30 hitting the pavement with my favorite Asic tennis shoes for my morning run. I was at the door of my extremely outdated, sparsely decorated, yet comforting in a way only I would find, single bedroom apartment when I heard someone shuffling around on the other side of my apartment door. The first thought that popped into my head was, "Damn Steph, how did they get in? You did lock the door behind you, right?" And then I remembered that along with this outdated apartment came outdated locks and my perfect sister Val's two daughters could probably pick the locks. I knew I should have updated those as soon as I moved in. I mean I took time to update the shower massager, why not the locks. Ok, ok I definitely had to have the shower massager ASAP, but I guess I could have taken proper security measures and updated the locks as well, especially considering who I am and the predicament I am currently in.

You see, though I have not taken a job in almost a year, I acquire very impressive and important skills for tracking people down and kicking ass, and am highly sought after by various types of organizations and people for just the sort. It all started with my father, Frank Plum. He is a retired Army Ranger, husband to one perfectly placed "Burg" model wife, Helen Plum, and father to two completely different daughters. One who follows in the footsteps of her mother and one who could not be further from the annoyingly perfect housewife stigma that is the requirement of the "Burg." That would be me and I am very happy to follow in the footsteps of my heroic father…well at least that is how I see him and I have a pretty good idea that, that is how others view him too, at least the Army anyway. My father never had any sons and I think the idea of raising two daughters scared the hell out of him, so I think his way of ensuring his control of the situation he was in was to focus on what he knew best and then teach it two my sister and I. From the time I was six he began instilling in me the components and skills to take care of myself and do it well. He began with teaching Val and I very basic self defense moves and over the years gradually grew into intense training for me that I am sure he learned from his years in the service. When he was off on missions I joined a Dojo and grew to love the art of karate. I would have to say that I am very grateful to my father for introducing me to and instilling skills in me, that molded me to the person that I am today and I wouldn't trade the bond we share because of it for the world.

Val on the other hand was a different story. She showed interest for just about a whole two minutes and then was off to play with her Barbie's two houses down with the young girl who always wore that disgusting pepto bismol pink color and bows in her hair…yuck! I think daddy was a bit upset with the fact that Val had no interest in learning from my father, but he quickly got over it when he discovered how much I enjoyed it. Mom on the other hand found my interest in his teachings to be unfit for a young girl and said that I should be more like Val and want to play with girly things and be interested in cooking and all that female Burg crap, but from the beginning I had no intentions of following in my mothers footsteps and eventually she just gave up…for the most part.

When I was eighteen and graduated from high school I couldn't wait to get out of Trenton and go off to college. I spent the first half of the summer in Trenton hanging out with my best friends Connie Rosolli and Mary Lou Stankovic. All three of us were very different in some ways and very similar in others, but we were perfect in friendship. Connie is actually a few years older than Mary Lou and I, but on the first day of first grade for Lou and I Connie made her appearance in our lives. We had just sat down in our seats on the school bus when this snot nosed boy started picked on us (this was obviously before I mastered my skills.) Connie came out of no where and told the boy that he better leave us alone. She told him that we were under her protection and that she wasn't going to let any boys push around her friends. Needless to say the three of us have been best friends ever since.

Connie has been known to have mob ties and is part of "The Family," if you know what I mean. She is about two inches shorter than me and is three cup sizes bigger than me and has curves to kill. She has big Jersey girl hair, flashy clothes and definitely looks the part of what you would picture a mob princess to look like, but we don't talk about that. She currently works as an office manager or "Pit-bull" for my weasel of a cousin, Vinnie. Vinnie owns Vincent Plum Bail Bonds and uses Connie to take care of his dirty work when he is too chicken to face it himself. She doesn't seem to mind though and she keeps Vinnie's sleazy ass in check for the most part.

Mary Lou on the other hand has a much softer appearance. She has a slender body type, dark brown hair that flows naturally with very little help of salon products and has a more neutral wardrobe. She left the Burg after high school for about 6 months to go to college but met her now husband, Lenny, and moved back to get married and start a family. She currently still lives in the Burg and portrays that stay at home Burg wife life nicely. Lenny and she have three kids and a dog and seem to be very happy. I am happy for her, but would not trade her lives for anything.

I on the other hand am 5'7," have dark brown curly hair that takes an army of products to tame and bright astonishing blue eyes that must have come from my mothers Hungarian side, and am known to have a mouth like a sailor. I am very fit and take pride in my toned body…even though I do lack the ever wanting voluptuous chest that Connie was blessed with. I do however have very long and lean legs and like to think that those are my one feature that god blessed me with. I mean we are all blessed with at least one, right? Like I said, though we are very different in many ways, such as lifestyles for one, but there is always one thing we share and that is the love for each other…that and our Italian temper.

After spending the first half of the summer with my two best friends I was suddenly shipped off to do some traveling with grandma Mazur until beginning college the following Fall. The reason I was shipped out so suddenly was because of my mishap with one Mr. Joseph Morelli, the no good slime ball of the Burg. You see, Morelli was the gorgeous, popular, ladies man of our high school. He is the same age as Connie and I have known him just as long and had a crush on him for years but he never paid any attention to me, I mean why would he? I am two years younger than he and he could have any girl in the damn school, why would he want Stephanie Plum? Well, that all changed one evening behind the pastry counter during the end of my shift at the Tasty Pastry. Morelli was getting ready to leave for the Navy and came in talking his charm and it just so happens that his charm, charmed me right out of my light blue Levi's and just like that my virginity was gone. It was dirty and unromantic, definitely not what I wanted my first time to be. The worst part wasn't even that as soon as it was over Morelli pulled up his pants and high tailed it out the door without a glance back. Nope, that wasn't the worst of it at all. The worst part was that he went on to tag what happened that evening on the floor of the Tasty Pastry on just about every men's bathroom stall in the tri-state area, including the Moose Lodge where daddy hung out with his buddies. I take that back, that wasn't the worst part of the incident either. The absolute worst part was that for the first time in my life my daddy looked at me with shame and disappointment in his eyes and from that moment on I vowed to get my revenge on Joseph Morelli one way or another and that came two years later on a hot mid July summer day.

I was driving my grandfathers Buick, "Big Blue" and lone behold who do I see walking down the sidewalk home on leave from the Navy? Well, Joseph Morelli, the scum! My horns went up, my nostrils flared and I lost all sense of control…I saw red! I stepped on the gas, jumped the curb and ran down the son of a bitch right there on the sidewalk. Yup, I was finally able to seek my revenge and I took it in the form of an indestructible powder blue Buick. Well, Morelli ended up breaking his leg and I was sighted for reckless driving and then was unfortunately arrested for mouthing off to the cop that it was an accident and my foot slipped and I shouldn't get a ticket at all. Well they considered this to be combative and put me in cuffs. Woops, didn't see that coming. In all actuality I should have probably been arrested for purposely running down a human being, but I was definitely sticking to the story that it was an accident and no one was second guessing me because a sweet girl from the Burg doesn't do such a thing. Well, actually there was one person second guessing the "accident" claim and that was Joe, but he dare not say a word. After being arrested and then released and paying my fines, my mom decided that I needed to get out of Trenton as soon as possible so that I didn't tarnish her appearance of perfection as a mother, "Sally Vitto's daughter doesn't accidently run down men and get arrested." Yeah, yeah, yeah. Daddy on the other hand was of course proud of me. He never said anything in front of mom, but before I took off on my road trip with grandma to visit all of her crazy senior friends on the east coast he made sure I knew just how proud he was of me for not letting Morelli get away with his previous antics and disrespect.

After my month of living it up with grandma on the road she dropped me off at Douglass College where I only spent 2 months before dropping out and joining a whole new world that I never for saw coming.

My college experience may have been different if I hadn't been approached by a gentlemen by the name of Jake Lole or just "Lole." Lole was 28 when he approached me after one of my excruciating workout sessions. I had been at Douglas for just over two months and I was walking back to my dorm one evening from the gym when I noticed I was being followed. I immediately thought he was some sort of a female predator and felt kind of bad for the guy because I was going to tear him to shreds…he chose the wrong girl to mess with, or the right girl because by choosing me a more innocent girl was spared. I could feel him gaining on me. He was creeping ever so slightly, but I could feel and sense his every move. Of course he didn't know this, I let on nothing and I was ready for his attack. Once he was just a few feet behind me I quickly crouched down, bending at my left knee, swinging my right leg and taking his feet right out from under him. He landed hard on his back and before I could allow him any chance at getting back on his feet I pounced. I quickly turned him so that his chest was facing the pavement and pulled his right arm up behind his back and had my left arm placed tightly around his neck. Daddy would have been so proud! The odd thing about this moment was that he didn't seem too surprised. I began rattling off questions, "Who are you and what do you want with me?" He tried to squeak out an answer, but the choke hold I had him in was so tight that I was making it a little hard for him to speak so I loosened it slightly, but kept a firm hold on his arm. He then told me his name and that he had sort of a business proposition for me and judging from how I handled this encounter he has know doubt that I would be perfect for the job. Before I would release my hold on him he gave me his card and identification and explained that he has a group of highly trained persons in physical and mental combat/investigation of a sort all over the United States and he is hoping to add me to the list. He stated that he has been watching me for the last two months and is here to recruit me. Eventually, I released my hold on Lole and he stood up cracking his neck. I kept my protective distance from him and my guard up while he asked if I would accompany him to a diner down the street to talk. I decided to take a chance and follow Lole to the diner. He seemed honest and my "Spidy Senses" were down, so I went with it. Plus, we were still going to be in a public area so I might as well see what this was all about.

Once at the diner, Lole found us a private booth in the far back where he went on to explain his highly discrete organization called the Protection Alliance. There is no headquarters and no offices. A person who is part of the Protection Alliance is considered "the ghost" of a mission. They are the infiltrator, the one key component for building the case and gathering the information needed for a successful mission. He told me that all cases are dangerous, but some are of course more so than others and a PA member is definitely in the most danger of all. He told me that PA member's identity is always kept unknown...even when doing work with the government. He said that if I took his offer I would receive my missions through the PA, but communicate in various ways with various government agencies or the individuals who have hired you along the way if needed but for the most part I would be on my own. Lole explained that if there are ever issues of dire, and he stressed very dire, need for assistance or abortion, they have the option of calling in for back up but it is extremely rare. PA members are given their missions by receiving an email or are a phone call that gives information and directions to a remote location where they can pick up their mission folder. These emails and phone calls are very cryptic to limit hacking incidents and he said that as to date there had been no hacking thus far. Lole is the one in charge of disbursing the missions to their rightful PA member but I believe I am the only PA member who knows this of him and that is only because he broke his rule for my first mission. He expressed that the mission organizer does things this way in order to keep things neutral and still allows for privacy of the person seeking out the Protection Alliance for assistance and for the PA members identity. Lole divulged that he receives many personal clients, but because he formerly was a government operative in the form of an American bad ass (Lole never explained what his true position was with the government but I assume it was something along the lines of the bad ass field) he receives many government contracted jobs as well.

After our lengthy discussion at the diner and my long night of contemplating whether or not to take this opportunity I decided to grab the bull by the horns, so to speak, and take it. I left Douglas College with Lole the following day and joined him in a remote location in the Poconos Mountains of Pennsylvania for training. I went through three long months of training. I ate, slept (or lack there of) and breathed training, and on January 22, 2002 I was given my first mission. This was the only mission that Lole physically handed me, which is how I knew he was the mission organizer and is also when he broke his rule of thumb on disbursement of missions. Every other mission following my first always went through the proper chains of action, even though I lived with Lole and he could just as easily given it to me. He said it was because he wanted to again keep things neutral and of the norm.

Lole never let a recruit move in with him, but he also never before had gotten this close with a recruit. He is ten years older than me and loves me like a little sister. In fact, I think his feelings toward me scared him a little bit. I will always remember my first mission he gave me. Lole personally saw me off on my first mission and I could tell that he was not too happy with giving me this particular one, but in the end he did anyway. I hadn't opened the mission in front of him, as he asked me to wait until he left, but he did express that I was the best one for the job in many different ways, physically and mentally, and that he knew it would be a success. The mission ended up with me infiltrating a prostitution ring and breaking it down from the inside out. I understood immediately why he was skeptical and worried, but he could not discriminate and pick and choose missions for me if I was going to be a success in his organization. The prostitution ring was based just outside New York City and it took me three months but in the end I single handedly destroyed it and the government was very, very happy with the work of Lole's newest recruit, of which they did not know who I was just that I was very good at what I did.

From that moment forward I continued to take missions as a Protective Alliance member and was very good at my job. Don't get me wrong I was put in extremely bad situations and saw and had to do many things that most people would consider horrifying, myself included at times, but in the end the job I was doing and the help I was providing prevailed.

About one year ago, or nine years after I left home I decided that I missed my family and friends and I wanted to go back. I had been doing missions for the Protection Alliance for almost nine years and lived with Lole in between missions. Though I loved it I needed a break. Lole completely understood and without any questions he let me go, even though I did not know if I was ever coming back. He has always supported me in everything over the last nine years and I am very grateful for our adoptive siblingship. I don't know where I would be without him…definitely living a completely different life.

I decided to forgo the phone calls and go for the surprise affect of my home coming. Over the past nine years I kept in touch with Mary Lou, Connie and my family, mostly daddy and grandma, but at a very spacious rate. I have been home to visit five times since leaving Trenton and all five were not until three years after I left and they were short visits, more like long weekends. I know that Mary Lou and Connie didn't really understand and I didn't want to lie to them so I basically didn't let on too much to what I actually did and I think they understood the importance of my keeping it a secret that they didn't pressure me. Everyone, including daddy, thinks that for the first three years I was gone I was at Douglas. I know it usually takes at least four years to graduate but I told them that I was focused and driven and took on extremely heavy loads in order to finish in three years so that is why I wasn't able to make it home to visit. Because I felt guilty for lying about my college education I decided to get an online college degree and took classes while I had breaks in between missions.

My family and friends were extremely happy with my home coming, but for the first few weeks I was there they kept asking me when I was leaving. I kept telling them that I thought I would stay indefinitely, but I guess because of my absence they were skeptical. I couldn't blame them. I loved being back in the presence of Connie and Mary Lou and my father and grandmother, but my mother was a whole different story. I love her, I do, and I know she loves me but she is so tiring. Just a few weeks after I returned home she started in on how now that I am back in the Burg I should find myself a nice man, settle down and become a Burg housewife…bad ass to Burg wife, yeah right! She started inviting man after man to Friday night dinners and it got so bad that I couldn't go out of the house with her because I felt like she was trying to pimp me out to just about every man we saw without a wedding band.

Finally, about a month after being home I decided that I should get out and maybe try to meet someone just to get mom off my back. I called Mary Lou and Connie and we decided to make it a girl's night. We decided to hit up rather fancy white color like martini bar called "The Green Room" after about fifteen minutes I was approached by a nice looking man in a tailored suit and we sat and talked for a while. He seemed nice, but I had this odd feeling about him, probably my "Spidy Senses" but because my mom was being such a tyrant about me meeting someone I squashed them down…**BIG** mistake on my part. Daddy always told me to trust my instincts. He and Lole both said that I have the best instincts of anyone they know and to always trust them and the one time I didn't I really messed up.

I ended up inviting Dickie Ore, and yes his name is Dicke which should have been my first sign, to Friday night dinner the following week. Next thing you know I'm married to the Dick and it soon became the biggest mistake I ever made. I was not in love with him when he asked me to marry him two months after we met. Of course he did it in front of my mother and it soon became a whirlwind of bad decisions on my part and most of these bad decision were part of a guilt trip by mommy dearest.

Almost the minute after we said our nuptials he turned into the biggest horses ass and three months after our wedding I came home to find that ass of a husband fucking my arch nemesis, Joyce "The Town Slut" Barnhardt on **MY** brand new kitchen table. Needless to say I once again saw red! I grabbed that bitch by the bright red mop on her head and dragged her out of my house. I didn't want her naked ass disturbing my neighbors so I did them a favor and threw her clothes out to her on the front lawn. I then squared my shoulders, marched back in my house, and looked Dickie straight in the face, yelled "I WANT A DIVORCE," and with everything I had inside of me threw the meanest punch of my life causing him to fall back into the table knocking himself out cold.

At that moment I reminded myself that I am an opportunist and I took the opportunity of Dickie being knocked out to throw every last article of clothing, his lap top and all of his files in his office onto the front lawn. As I was walking back into the house for my next load of Dickie possessions I reminded myself of the person I was before meeting Dickie. How could I have let myself turn into this woman that I had become? I realized that I hated being married to Dickie and I hated that my mother guilt tripped me into doing it. I am a strong, independent woman and I had spent the last nine years of my life proving just that. I mean I am an American bad ass. I have literally kicked ass and taken names. This is not my standard of living. Hell this isn't living at all for me! This may be living for Mary Lou, my mother and my sister, but this, this…this was me existing and by me just solely existing was not enough. It was time to be true to myself. I then thought about Lole and how sad he would be if he knew the way I was existing in my life. Lole had gone off on a mission before I was married and had yet to come back, boy was he going to be surprised that I got married and divorced in the limited time he was gone. There was still time to fix the mistake I had made of my life, still time to get back to the "Wonder Women" that Lole always referred to me as.

I still had more than plenty of money saved up from my missions in my private account to live on and even if I was flat broke I wouldn't want anything from him. I hated that house, I hated that life and most of all I hated Dickie! I was done, done with letting my mother get to me and trap me in a life that I hated, done with Dickie and done being lost. At that point I packed my clothes, shoes, purses and products; I mean a gal has got to have priorities, grabbed my hamster, Rex, off of the counter placed everything in my car and drove off never to look back again. I immediately filed for divorce, gave Dickie everything, including my brand new dining room table that he marred with his disgusting ass, and set out on a new journey to rekindling the old Stephanie Plum (thank god I insisted on keeping my maiden name.)

I ended up staying a week with Connie before finding my own place. She offered me a permanent room but I really needed my own space. I love her to death but she and I live a little bit differently. For example, she has beautiful Italian leather furniture in her living room. Even with having plenty of cash on hand I still only care about the necessities, which is why in my living room I have a small couch, club chair and TV on one side and then on the other side my necessities…two power tower boxing bags on either side of a hanging heavy bag. I use these to practice my self defense and keep my skills sharp. In Connie's bedroom she owns beautiful oak furniture and Chantilly lace bedding and 1000 count sheets. I own a full size bed with a non matching bedspread, however I do have the same 1000 count sheets, hey I've slept in some pretty horrible places, I deserve nice sheets. My bed is pushed up against the wall so that there is enough room for my favorite piece; my karate or sparing mat. Unfortunately, I have no one to spar with so it's mostly used for me to practice my karate. The one thing that Connie and I do share is our appreciation for amazing clothes, purses/bags and shoes which is where I do in fact become envious of Connie, because she has the most amazing closet and mine, well mine barely holds what I currently own and I am definitely not giving up my weekly trip to Macy's, so I may have to divest in some sort of storage contraption!

Anyway, there were not many apartments available in Trenton at the time I was looking but as I stated before I was able to land a one bedroom on the corner of St. James and Dunworth and it was outside the Burg so that was a major plus! Besides, I really liked the super, Dillon, so I was sold…for now at least. It's not beautiful and it's definitely not upscale. It houses mainly seniors, but at least in that sense it's quite. Connie hates my place and has voiced her opinion openly. Lou is a little kinder about her opinion of the one bedroom apartment I call home, but I can tell by the way that she never wants to meet at my place and when she has to she acts scared of it, that she feels the same way as Connie, but doesn't want to hurt my feelings. It doesn't bother me at all though; this is all I need for now. I don't plan on staying here forever and when I figure out what I want to do and where I want to go, then I will definitely put time and effort into beautifying it. For now, I am happy with what I call home.

This brings me back to present day and the little predicament I have found myself to be in. It's early morning and after returning from my daily run I have sensed the presence of someone in my apartment. Not only do I sense them but I can honestly hear them moving around in there. Geesh, they definitely need to work on their stealth skills. Maybe after I kick their ass I will give them a few pointers. I crack my apartment door and notice the backside of a very familiar skanky ass…Joyce Barnhardt, that bitch! I can't believe she has the nerve to break into my apartment, honestly I can't believe she knows how to break into it, but that's beside the point. I have already established that a fricken goat could probably pick my locks. I am definitely upgrading them. Ugh, I can't believe that weasel cousin of mine gave Joyce Barnhardt my FTA file! I know Connie would never have and I had an excellent reason for missing my court date, damn it! Ugh, I told him I would turn myself in willingly. This is definitely going to cost him!

See, two weeks ago I was leaving the Tasty Pastry and headed for Vincent Plum Bail Bonds to bring Connie breakfast. I hadn't seen her in a week and decided to go catch up. I walked out the door and right into Joyce "The Slut" Barnhardt! Worst fucking morning ever…well at least in a while! She instantly tried her hand at an insult by saying, "Look who it is the Trenton's crazy ass scorned prude!" Wow, is that all she had? Seriously, my five year old niece could do better than that. But, just because I couldn't stand her stupid face and because she took from me one thing that I truly did love, my brand new dining room table, I decided she should finally get what she had coming to her. So, as she turned to walk away I took the chance at touching her disease infected body and tapped he on her shoulder. When she turned her face toward me I threw my second hardest punch ever and stuck her square in the eye with my fist. When she was lying flat on the sidewalk I dropped a donut on her chest and said, "The punch was for being trashy, skank ass bitch and for ruining my new dining room table, but the donut is a thanks for helping me to be rid of Dickie!" I then turned on my heels and strutted my very happy ass down the sidewalk to the bail bonds office.

While enjoying my chat over coffee with Connie I informed her that I may be getting arrested here in the next couple of hours and that I would probably need her assistance. At just about that time two uniformed officers, one of whom I knew very well as being Eddie Gazarra, my good friend growing up and of whom is married to my cousin, Shirley the Whiner. Eddie stopped three steps inside the door, looked at me and shook his head side to side with a wide grin plastered on his face. He then spoke, "Steph, you know I love you and you know I love what you did, but I have to take you down to the station, Joyce pressed charges."

I just stood up, turned around and placed my hands behind my back and said, "Eddie, it was well worth it!"

Connie followed us down to the station and Eddie was able to talk the captain into getting me in front of a judge almost immediately. He didn't have to twist Joe Juniak's arm too much though; I mean I have known him my whole life as being one of daddy's best friends. My court date was schedule for last Thursday, but I honestly could not make it. I had an emergency and called to tell Connie that I was not going to be able to make it into court that day. She begged me to tell her why, but it was not information that I could divulge to her and told her she had to trust me. I told her to tell Vinnie that I would turn myself in willingly when I could. Well damn, it's only Monday and he has already got that skank out after me? Fucking piece of shit cousin of mine! He is not getting away with this one, but because I did not want to get into anymore trouble than I already was in I quietly closed my door and headed back down to the parking lot. I headed over to my black Ford Escape and angled into the driver's seat. Lucky for me I took my car keys and cell phone with me on my run today, so I had a quick escape. Unluckily, because of this heat that I just so happen to love so much I am drenched in sweat and probably smell like a dirty gym sock. I pulled out of my parking lot and headed toward Connie's. Boy I hope she's awake, she is a grouch early in the morning and especially if you wake her before her waking time comes. I pulled out my cell phone, dialed her number and waited for the answer while quietly chanting, "Please be awake, Please be awake, Please be awake!" Unfortunately, I got a groggled yet stern, "Lo?" and knew she definitely was not awake. Still, I answered back, "Connie, its Steph!"

"Duh, Steph, I have caller ID, what the fuck are you calling me at" pause "6:30 in the morning, are you fucking kidding me, Steph?" "I love you dearly, but I may have to kill ya for this one if you don't have one hell of an excuse! Oh, and you better not tell me it's classified, secret, personal or any of your other non-explanations." "And…"

I knew I had to cut her off, she would rant for hours and I did not have hours.

"Connie, listen it is important." Silence "Ok, so you know that I missed my court date, right?"

"Yeah, Steph, you called me remember?"

"Yeah, yeah I know but apparently Vinnie put me as FTA and guess who has my fucking file and is searching my apartment as we speak?"

More silence

"Steph, don't tell me that rat bastard cousin of yours went behind my back and gave your file to Joyce Barnhardt?

"Bingo, Connie!"

"That lanky ass, pee brained, animal loving, no good piece of horse shit! I swear, Steph, I am going to ring his weasel neck over this one."

"You and me both, Connie. Look I was planning on having you or someone take me down to the court house today but it can't be Joyce, it just can't! I will definitely end up rearranging her face and I really do not need anymore trouble right now, ya know?"

"Yeah, Steph, I hear ya! Don't worry I will take care of it. Where are you now?"

"Actually, I am in your driveway but I would love to go home and shower."

"Ok, look I will call Joyce and make something up about a skip and ask her to meet me in the office in an hour. Hopefully, she will leave your apartment right away, but if not can you wait an hour?"

"Yeah, Connie, I can wait and thank you so much for your help! I love you!"

"Love ya too, Steph! Oh and Steph?"

"Yeah, Connie?

"Try to stay at your apartment all morning ok? I am going to send someone by to escort you in."

"Ok, sounds good. You know I trust you so whatever you say."

"Ok, bye Steph."

"Latter, Connie."

With that, I reversed out of Connie's driveway and tried to come up with a plan to get Joyce to drop the charges on me. Hmmm…if only I could come up with something to blackmail her with. I will have to converse with Connie and Lou to see if they have heard anything big enough to cause damage.


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled my Escape into a vacant parking space at my apartment building, turned the engine off and glanced around to stake out my surroundings. After a careful search I came to the conclusion that the skank has left the building…good riddens. It's just too bad she wouldn't leave the state, or better yet the country. Oooooohhhhh, I wonder if I could look into having her shipped off to Uzbekistan or one of those other "stan" countries.

With a deep sigh, I reached up under my seat and grabbed the gun that I had strategically placed there in case of an emergency. I opened my car door and angled out onto the hot black top. I can't believe that it is only 7:00 a.m. and the sun is already a scorcher. Perfect day for the beach, too bad I have too much drama to deal with to enjoy a day at the beach. When I reached my apartment door I placed my ear too it and listened for movement. Though all seemed quite, other than the repetitive motion of Rex's ever spinning hamster wheel, I still entered my apartment carefully and cautiously. One of the things I have learned over the years is when on a mission you should never let your guard down. This also came in handy in other circumstances too. Like with Dickie for example; I really should have paid better attention to my instincts and stuck to my rules for completing a mission while I was out that night with Connie and Lou. Ugh, what a cluster fuck that turned out to be and I am still being punished for it.

I gently grasped my door handle and rotated my hand…unlocked. "That damn bitch" I said under my breath. She could have at least locked up when she left, not that it would have done any good. My gun hand went through the small crack in the door first, followed by the left side of my body. Once clearing the kitchen I moved slowly with feet like a feather through the remainder of the apartment, clearing it room by room. Once I was satisfied that there in fact was no Joyce I remembered that I was in desperate need of a shower and about a full pot of coffee, so I prepared and turned on the coffee pot and headed to the shower, stripping my clothes off along the way.

After shampooing, conditioning, washing, shaving and exfoliating (damn it's tiring being a girl) I climbed out of the shower, dried, moisturized and dressed in short black spandex shorts, sports bra and a blue workout tank. I returned to the kitchen which housed the wonderful aroma of freshly brewed coffee and pored myself a cup. I then grabbed a protein bar and an apple and headed for my cozy couch and TV to catch up on what's going on around the world.

Once I drained my coffee mug and finished my breakfast I pored one more cup of coffee and headed for the bathroom to conquer my curls. After adding Mr. Alexander's favorite taming products I opted for a high pony tail and no make-up, noting that in about an hour I would be hitting the bags and there would be no reason for it, as it would probably just smudge. Connie asked that I stay in my apartment at least through the morning to await my escort, whoever they may be, so I assume I have some time on my hands and decided to make good of it with some bag workouts. God, I love getting into my zone with my kickboxing bags. In the mean time I think I'll see what I can dig up on Joyce through my ever handy and always trusting research programs on my lap top. Oh, the plus' of being a former PA member; we have all the best resources.

**Ranger's POV: **

It's 6:30 in the morning and I have just returned from my daily morning run. The weather has been excruciatingly hot for most of the people here in Trenton, NJ, but I for one love it! Most people here would call me crazy, maybe I am, but it reminds me of the weather back home in Miami this time of year. I just dropped my key fob into my silver dish on the side bar in the entrance way of my 7th floor apartment above my security company, Rangeman. While heading for the shower I stopped dead in my tracks and force a shake of my head. I can't really describe it, but I have this odd feeling that this day is going to be, well, well…interesting I guess. I mean it wasn't a bad feeling that I just had, it was just different, out of the norm. Believe me, I have had plenty of bad feelings in the past and this was not one of them. No, this feeling was different. Like I said before, it was just an interesting feeling, one I hadn't felt before. It was probably nothing, but just in case I better stay on high alert. Ha, I had to chuckle to myself, when am I not ever on high alert. I'm Carlos Manoso, "Ranger," a lethal mercenary and bad ass bounty hunter. Mr. Always aware of my surroundings.

After showering and dressing in my usual black cargos, tee-shirt and combat boots. I accessorized myself with enough weapons to take down a small army and headed out to the kitchen to retrieve my breakfast that my wonderful house keeper, Ella, left for me. Ella is not only an amazing chef and housekeeper, but she is also a very loving and caring aunt to me. She is my mothers sister and after expanding my security company to Trenton, NJ, Tia Ella and her husband Luis, who takes care of maintenance for Rangeman Trenton, moved with me to assume these roles. They are more than helpful to my men and I and we are very grateful. In fact, I believe many of my men look to them as holding a mother and father role.

Once I finished my breakfast I rinsed my dishes, loaded them in the dishwasher and headed down to my office on five. It is now 8:00 a.m. and my first order of business for this Monday morning is to check my messages and then check in with my right hand man, Tank. I made my way off of the elevator got a few, "Morning, Boss" comments from a few of my men while making my way to my office. I sat down in my oversized and extremely comfortable office chair and fired up my computer. I noticed the blinking light on my desk phone and figured I would start their while my computer was going through its typical start up routine. After making note of a few business calls and forwarding on a few client request calls to Tank, I came to my final message and it was from Connie Rosolli who is the office manager for Vincent Plum Bail Bonds. Rangeman has a contract with Vincent Plum Bail Bonds to pick up any high dollar skips that the owner, Vinnie, has that go FTA. It's good money and for the most part the actual apprehension tends to be fairly easy and go off without a hitch, well at least for my men and I, but all Rangeman employees are highly trained and well qualified. There are those FTA's who you know are going to be trouble from the start, but again the money is good so we chance it…some would say we have a death wish, but I just chock it up to being adrenalin junkies.

Connie's message indicated that she has five high dollar bonds for me, which is normal seems it is Monday, but it was the second part of her message that had me confused. She asked that if I had some time this morning that I be the one to pick up the files, for she wanted to discuss something with me. What the fuck would she want to discuss with me. I mean I like Connie and we are always friendly with each other, but our communication doesn't usually go beyond your typical polite greeting and departure. This could be interesting…I wonder if this has anything to do with the weird feelings I was getting this morning. Well I guess there is only one way to find out. After my touch base with Tank in about a half hour I will head down to the bonds office. That should put me there right around 9:15. My morning is pretty flexible today and even though I think Vinnie is a dickless weasel, Connie has been good to me and Rangeman so I guess I will see what she has to say.

_Author Notes: Ok, I know that some of you were hoping for Ranger and Steph's encounter to happen in Chapter 2, but this just seems like the perfect place to end a chapter. Plus, I am getting married one week from tomorrow and am SUPER BUSY, but really, really wanted to post something today so please forgive me if I left you hanging too much. I will try to post tomorrow, but again I am super busy with the wedding, but I promise to post something at least by Sunday night. Thanks for the support on my first Fan Fic. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranger's POV: **

I angled my Porsche 911 to the curb across the street from the bonds office, killed the engine and stepped out into the street. The traffic on this street is thick this time of day, so once I had a clearing I jogged over to the bonds offices and pulled the door open. From what I could tell, Connie was the only one in the office as of now and though her appearance showed that she was in control, her eyes told a different story.

"Hey, Connie. How's it going"

"Oh hey, Ranger! Ugh, aside from the fact that I am doing the job of three people rolled into one, things are good. Thanks for asking! I could really use some help here, Ranger, you know anyone who could do some clerical work? You know, filing and answering phones and such?"

Is this what she wanted to discuss with me? If I knew someone who could do some filing for her? Clearly not, right?

"Ugh, no Connie not off the top of my head, sorry."

"Oh, it's just as well. I'd probably have to spend a week arguing with Vinnie to hire someone else to help out anyway because he's such a tight ass and would rather see me drown out here than pay even minimum wage for a file clerk."

I'm pretty sure she went on to call him every Italian obscenity in the book, before I was able to get her to focus back on the task at hand…which I am still trying to figure out.

"So, Connie, I got your message about the files, oh and that you wanted to discuss something with me. Does this involve Rangeman or the skips you got there?

"Eh, well kind of, Ranger. Well, it doesn't have to do with Rangeman but it does have to do with one of the skips that I have for you."

Silence…is she going to continue or is this a guessing game, because as much as I like Connie, I really don't have the patients for games.

"Connie?"

"Oh, sorry Ranger. I was just trying to think of the best way to explain the situation. Ok, here goes nothing…I have a favor to ask of you and it really isn't up your ally but I am asking you not as the office manager of the bail bonds company that you pick up skips for but as Connie Rosolli, the person."

Ok, this is definitely odd and interesting. This must be related to the feeling I had this morning.

"Ok, shoot."

"Well, Ranger, I have this friend, best friend actually, who has also gone FTA but for good reason. In fact, she called me the day of her court date and told me she wasn't going to make it and that she had a good reason for not being able to and that when she could go in she would return to the system willingly."

"Ok, so what does this have to do with me?"

"Well I am hoping that you will agree to escort her in and that you will do it as soon as possible. You see, my friend is also Vinnie's cousin and Vinnie, the rat bastard that he is, went behind my back and marked her as FTA , then proceeded to hand her file over to Joyce without me knowing."

"So, Vinnie turned on his own cousin. Ok, I get your frustration there but why don't you just have Joyce escort her in."

"Ahh, well that is where it gets messy. See, Joyce is the reason Steph is in this predicament in the first place." Connie let out a big sigh and continued. "Without going into great detail, because I am sure you don't want me to waste time with that, Steph and Joyce have some very bad blood between them. Steph basically knocked Joyce out with a one punch to the face a few weeks back. "Connie went on to tell Ranger, "Joyce of course retaliated by pressing charges and Steph was arrested."

At this moment Ranger had to stiffen a chuckle. The thought of Joyce Barnhardt going feet over head by a one punch was pretty funny. Joyce constantly tried hitting on Ranger when they would happen to be at the bail bonds office at the same time and she was just uncomfortable to be around, not to mention he didn't trust her worth a dime. Ranger already liked this "Steph" person…even though she is related to Vinnie.

"Ok, so let me make sure I understand this…your friend is FTA and you want me to pick her up so that Joyce doesn't get to her, correct?"

"Yeah, basically. Joyce was actually already at Steph's apartment once this morning and I am sure she is looking for more than an apprehension and body receipt, she's looking for trouble."

Connie looked away from Ranger for a moment and giggled, before looking back to him and saying, "The funny part about this is that there is no way in hell that Joyce would ever succeed in apprehending Steph anyway."

At this point Connie was no longer giggling; she was full on laughing…almost hysterically. Maybe she needs a vacation; I mean she said she was basically doing the job of three people.

"I'm sorry, Ranger, you would have to know Steph in order to understand where I am coming from. Well I guess you may understand a little after seeing her apartment. Anyway, I was wondering if you could meet Steph at her apartment and escort her down to the station. I will meet the two of you down there and re-bond her immediately. The reason I don't want Joyce to have the chance to run into her is because Steph does not need anymore problems right now. Joyce is a skank ass bitch and it is all her fault why Steph is in this shit to begin with."

After Connie finished her rant on Joyce Barnhardt she handed me the five files, plus the file on Stephanie Plum. I immediately opened the one on Stephanie to glance over it and was a little shocked at what I saw.

"Connie, why is Stephanie Plum's bond so high for just a first time minor assault charge."

Connie again burst into laughter and this time it was the hold your side and wipe your eyes kind of laughter…it really caught me off guard and that doesn't happen too often…at all.

"Oh, again Ranger I am so sorry. You see, when Steph was eighteen she kind of had an accidental run in with a now Vice Cop, Joseph Morelli, do you know him?"

Hell yeah I know him and I am not too much of a fan. He's a hot head with a temper and he thinks that he's entitled to just about anything and everything. Any chance he has he is trying to make trouble for Rangeman. It's just a good thing we have a solid relationship with Joe Juniak, the police chief.

"Yeah, Connie, I know of him."

"Well, again, I won't bore you with all the details but Steph basically ran him over with her grandfathers Buick and though it was rendered an accident, people from the Burg talked of if it truly was for weeks. Anyway, at the seen she kind of had a disagreement with one of the cops and was arrested for being combative. It didn't amount to much of anything at the time, just a few small fines, but because she had an arrest history and the fact that she just moved back home a little under a year ago after being gone for nine years, and from god knows where with no real history of an address, the judge set it a little steeper than normal."

This had me grinning on the inside. I really am starting to like this chick. This woman sounds quite interesting, and a bit mysterious, which again makes me wonder about my feeling this morning. Too bad she is probably a dog. I mean you can't be related to Vinnie Plum and have a decent looking bone in your body, right?

"Alright, Connie, I will help you out. In fact, I think I will head over there now. Do you think she is home?"

"Yeah, she told me she would stay in until I sent someone."

At that I pulled my mirrored shades back over my eyes and turned to head back to my Porsche when I heard Connie pipe up one last time.

"Oh and Ranger, be careful with Steph, she's very special!"

"Oh I won't be rough with her, Connie, you don't have to worry about that."

Just then she let out a single laugh and said, "Ranger, it's not her that I am worried about. Believe me, she's not Malibu Barbie."

At that comment I was pushing the tinted door of the bonds office open and stepping into the sweltering New Jersey heat and heading for my car.

On my way to Stephanie Plum's apartment building I couldn't get that final statement Connie made out of my head. What did she mean she's not Malibu Barbie? I mean I didn't expect her to be, she's Vinnie's cousin. I expect her to look more like Vinnie with longer hair and boobs. Ugh, a shiver went up my spine at the thought of that, and not the kind good kind of shiver. Well, Manoso, look at it this way you get to pick up an easy skip and take em' in and now Connie owes you a favor. Win-win!

I reached Stephanie Plum's apartment building at 9:45 a.m. Not wanting to waste anymore time than I already had agreeing to this favor I jumped out of my car and did a light jog toward the door of the apartment complex. I took the stairs two at a time until I reached the second floor and walked down the hallway to her apartment. Knowing that she is waiting for me I knocked twice on her door. When no one answered I withdrew the gun I had strategically placed at the pit of my back with my left hand and with my right I picked the lock, which was remarkably easy. I mean, I am a master at B&E, but her locks are basically useless. I slowly entered the apartment and when I did I could hear what sounded like blows to a punching bag. I know this sound all to well. After passing through the kitchen I came to an opening that led to the living room and that is where I saw one of the more interesting things I have witnessed in a while. I guess this is what Connie meant with that comment about her apartment giving me a better understanding of Stephanie Plum.

Performing a very impressive kickboxing routine right in front of me is the very beautiful and sexy backside of what looks to be a 5'7" curly haired, brunette female. Adjusting my cargos, I thought to myself, "This can not be Vinnie's cousin." From my vantage point this women has a body of a god and judging from my conversation with Connie, this can't be Stephanie Plum. However, I guess I still haven't seen her face. There are three bags she's working with, two standing floor bags and one hanging, and she is dancing melodically, ferociously and impressively around all three, hitting blows to the bags with feet, knees, fists and elbows. I found myself in awe, and for the second time today it is something that doesn't happen often.

It looks as if she has ear buds in her ears, which is probably why she did not hear me knock. I crept up behind her quietly and when I was just a few feet away she brought the knee of her left foot up to her chest and then with all the force she owns she extended it right into the center of my chest. I stumbled backwards hard and when I looked up she had a gun pointed at my face. Where the hell did the gun come from and where the hell did mine go?

"Who are you and what do you want?" The voice with the gun pointed at me said.

I was still hunched over trying to regulate my breathing after having the wind knocked out of me. What the fuck, Manoso, did you let your guard down? This sort of shit doesn't happen to you. Women don't kick you with all the force in their body and then pull a gun on you. In fact, no one pulls a gun on you. You are "Ranger" the best of the best, what was that all about.

I raised my head to look her in the eyes and explain to her who I am and that Connie sent me, but when I did I was speechless. I was looking into the most amazingly beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. We just stood there in silence for a few minutes, she still pointing the gun at me, but me taking in the beauty that she was. After prying my eyes from the force field that was her own; I examined the rest of her. She has long curly brown hair, pale milky white skin, perfectly pouty lips, a curvy well toned body to kill, and then back to the most intense pair of eyes I have ever seen.

Finally I broke our silence and explained to her, "My name is Ranger and I was sent by Connie to escort you to the Trenton Police Department for re-bonding."

She furrowed her brow as if not sure to believe me and said, "Well, if you are who you say you are then just hold tight for one minute while I grab my phone and give Connie a call to see if you check out."

With that she kept her gun and her gaze on me while reaching to a side table for her cell phone. After about fifteen seconds I heard a one sided conversation between Stephanie Plum and Connie.

"Hey Connie, its Steph."

"Yeah, I think he is standing in my living room right now."

There was a period of silence before Stephanie firmly said, "Connie, I didn't hurt him…well not bad at least."

"Look, I need to make sure this is who you sent for me. About 6'2", mocha skin, dark silky hair?" _Sexy as hell? _

"Shit , judging from the smirk on his face and the laughter in your voice, I said that out loud didn't I"

"Alright, Connie meet us down at the station in twenty, ok?"

"Oh and Connie" pause "Thanks for all your help!"

All I could do is smirk when Stephanie voiced her thoughts on how she viewed me. Judging by her reaction I have a feeling she accidently speaks her thoughts often.

Stephanie hung up the phone with Connie and said, "Well, Ranger, looks like you check out. Connie trusts you and because Connie is one of the very few people in my life that I trust, I guess I trust you to."

With that she put the safety back on her gun, handed it over to me and turned with her hands behind her back.

At that moment the smirk repositioned itself on my face. The thought of placing this woman in hand cuffs is definitely at the top of my list, but not in the sense of dragging her down to the police station. Shaking the thought from my head, I moved toward her and placed a hand on her beautiful and smooth shoulder to tell her that I don't think the cuffs are necessary if she is voluntarily going. Immediately my thought process was sidetracked when a jolt of electricity sprung through my body at the instant connection of our touch. I think she felt the same reaction by the way she jumped and spun around. After a minute of staring intensely into each others eyes I broke the silence and said, "Babe, I don't think the cuffs are necessary. Let's just get you to the station and re-booked so that we can get you back home as soon as possible." She just tilted her head slightly to the side and smiled. Dios, what a beautiful smile!

**Stephanie's POV: **

I was really in my rhythm today with my bag workout. I mean I am always good, no great, with bags, but today was different. I felt as if there was just a little extra energy in me or a positive aura near by. Whatever it was, I was definitely enjoying it.

I was moving gracefully to the music of my iPod, striking blow after blow with various body parts as I began to sense that I was not alone. Without showing any concern or attention with my body, my mind went to work on who could possibly be in the room with me. My "Spidy Senses" were not on high alert so I didn't necessarily feel in danger, but you can never be too careful when someone breaks into your home. I mean, the polite thing is to knock, am I right?

After about a minute I felt their presence draw near me and a tingle shot itself up my spine. While internally battling the affects the tingle had on me and without making my knowledge of the intruder known, I lifted my left knee and forced a ferocious back kick into the chest of a very strong and sturdy person. I then immediately drew my leg down and with lightning speed reached to the holster under my side table which housed a 9 mm with a full magazine. Aiming it in the direction of his head I noticed his gun had fallen to the ground with the blow of my kick. Satisfied, I asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

He was still slightly hunched over and looked to be trying to steady his breathing. Guess my kick had some impact on his tough build. I'll brush my shoulders off later.

After a few seconds the man in black straightened his body and we locked eyes and boy were they the most amazing pools of molten chocolate. It was all I could do to not go weak at the knees and drop my gun. He is fucking beautiful. The sexiest most amazing looking man I have ever seen is standing five feet away from me in my apartment and I just struck a blow to his chest and have a gun pointed at his head. Nice one Plum!

Focus Steph, you still don't know if he is here to kill you or not. Although, judging by the lack of negative tension and the increase in sexual tension, I am almost sure he is not here to kill me.

He interrupted our exploration of each other with, "My name is Ranger and I was sent by Connie to escort you to the Trenton Police Department."

Though I was pretty sure that he was being honest I opted to make a quick phone call to Connie. He seems sincere, but again you can never be too careful when you are willingly letting down your guard and putting your life in someone else hands. Well, at least I can't be; experience has taught me that.

"Well, if you are who you say you are then just hold tight for one minute while I grab my phone and give Connie a call to see if you check out."

I reached to the same side table that housed my gun and grabbed my cell phone. After dialing I placed it to my ear. After a few rings I heard the familiar voice of my best friend.

"Hey Connie, its Steph."

"Steph. I am guessing Ranger is there?"

"Yeah, I think he is standing in my living room right now."

"Did you hurt him? How much damage did you cause? I mean Ranger can definitely take care of himself better than anyone I know, but I think he may have been a little confused on the impression I was trying to give of you, which may have caused him to be a little less cautious…I don't know really, I mean I guess I don't really know him. I just really need him to pick up those other five FTA's when he is finished bringing your ass back in and I…"

She's rambling,

"Connie, I didn't hurt him…well not bad at least."

"Steph…"

"Look, I need to make sure this is who you sent for me. About 6'2", mocha skin, black hair?" _Sexy as hell? _

The laughter that came from the other end of the phone quickly told me that I said that last part out loud.

"Shit, judging from the smirk on his face and the laughter in your voice, I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yea, Steph, you did!"

With a slight sigh I went on to say, "Alright, Connie meet us down at the station in twenty, ok?"

"I'll be there!"

"Oh and Connie"

"What's up, Steph?"

"Thanks for all your help!"

"Anytime!"

With that I hung up the phone, sat it back on the table and clicked on the safety to my gun. Turning it over in my hand so that the butt of it was facing Ranger and said, "Well, Ranger, looks like you check out. Connie trusts you and because Connie is one of the very few people in my life that I trust, I guess I trust you to." And the odd thing about it is that it was true. I had barely met this man, I know absolutely nothing about him except that he is a bounty hunter for Vinnie's bail bonds company and that he is the most amazing piece of Latin muscle, no any culture of muscle, I have ever seen!

Ranger took the gun from my hand, sat it on the table and I turned so that my back was facing him and my hands were in the position to be cuffed.

After a few seconds I felt a hand touch my shoulder and instantly a shock fired through my entire body and I jumped and turned to face the man standing in front of me.

A minute of silence had gone by. The two of us just stood there with eyes locked, taking each other in. He eventually broke our silence with, "Babe, I don't think the cuffs are necessary. Let's just get you to the station and re-booked so that we can get you back home as soon as possible."

Babe? Huh, I should be offended, right? I mean he doesn't know me, I'm not his babe. There is only one man that I allow to nick name me and that is Lole and even he didn't brand me with the nick name of "Wonder Women" until returning from my first mission. Oddly enough, I wasn't offended. Nope, I was actually a bit flattered at the remark and before I could control myself my lips parted and I flashed him a bright smile. He didn't seem to mind though.


	4. Chapter 4

**As always, I do not own any of these characters but love writing about them! **

**Thank you so much for your patients! I was married Saturday, yaaaayyyyyy, so you could imagine how busy I was last week, but I constantly thought of this chapter that I had started and about how I really could not wait to get back to it…I know, I guess you could say that I am a little obsessed! I hope that you enjoy it and that it was worth the wait! I had a lot of fun writing it! I am currently working on a one shot that came to me so I may be posting that today or tomorrow so check it out if you have time. **

**Thanks! **

**Stephanie's POV: **

After locking up my apartment, Ranger and I walked side by side to the stair well and proceeded down to the small lobby of my apartment building. Ranger reached the door before I did and held it open for me to pass through. As I did I nodded my head in his direction to show my appreciation…what a gentleman.

After taking a few steps out into the hot summer morning I paused and thought to myself, which direction now. I didn't have too long to ponder this thought as Ranger gently placed his right hand at the small of my back, leaned into me so that his lips were only an inch from my ear and said, "This way Babe."

Oh god, the way he said "babe" mixed with his gentle touch and his sweet breath on my ear had me completely coming undone. I contemplated asking if he would mind me running back upstairs for a change of panties, as mine were goners but figured that would be a bit too embarrassing. Breathing in deeply, I focused on regaining control of my legs and telling myself over and over that this is not supposed to happen. Why am I melting to a pool of goo in the presence of this man? I am a strong, independent woman not a giddy school girl.

We walked the remainder of the distance to the passenger side of his Porsche 911 with him lightly guiding me. Wait! Porsche 911! You have got to be kidding me. This has to be a dream…pinch, nope not a dream! Hot man and hot car? Hmm…I wonder what other hot and impressive things this sexy ass man has? Ranger must have noticed the excitement his car gave me, because when I turned my beaming smile his way I noticed him return the expression with a smile of his own. Not quite as big as the one plastered to my face, but it was definitely there. He then said, "See something you like, babe?" I wanted to tell him that I see quite a few things I like and that he was numero uno on that list but I just settled for a slight moan and said, "I definitely do!"

Ranger and I drove the ten minutes it took to get to the Trenton Police Department in silence. It was almost like as soon as he switched the gears of the car into drive he settled into a zone. I didn't feel offended or put off by his lack of conversation. I didn't view it as being rude or anything along those lines. It was more, well, comfortable. It was a comfortable silence and for me to find comfort in silence is nothing short of a miracle. I have never met anyone like Ranger. He makes me feel things that I have never felt before and that is a little scary considering I just met him not but thirty minutes ago, not to mention I am basically just a job to him. I wonder what he is thinking about while in his zone. Maybe, if I have the luxury of getting to know him better in the future I will ask, but for now I will just sit back and enjoy the ride.

**Ranger's POV: **

I purposely reached the lobby door leading outside first. I may not be interested in developing relationships with women and when I show interest in female companions it's pretty much for one thing and a one time deal, but I'm always a gentleman and Stephanie Plum definitely deserves gentlemanly treatment. When she passed by me and nodded her head in appreciation a wave of heat washed over me and it had nothing to do with the hot July day.

This woman does things to me that no woman has ever done before. I am at a total loss for why I feel and think the way I do in her presence and why my body reacts the way it does to her touches and expressions. After she passed by me I had to take a few seconds to compose myself before following suit. I noticed that when my babe reached the end of the sidewalk she halted and was turning her head back and forth looking through the parking lot. Without any thought I placed my right hand to the small of her narrow back, leaned into her and whispered "This way Babe." She has an intoxicating sent. It's sweet and fruity maybe, whatever it is practically has my hormones doing back flips and judging from the way she was glued to the pavement before I gently urged forward I would say she is just as affected as I am by our closeness.

Wait a minute…did I just refer to Stephanie Plum as being **MY** Babe? Where did that come from? Yes, I have called her "Babe" a few times this morning and no I have never called any other woman that before, but she is not in any way _my_ Babe. Do I want her to be mine? Of course not. My life does not lend itself to relationships and just because I meet a woman who makes me feel things and do things that I have never felt or done before doesn't mean I am about to change the rules now. Pull yourself together, Manoso. You're a fucking mercenary bad ass for god's sake and you are known to always be in control. What is this woman doing to you?

When we reached the passenger side of my Porsche it finally clicked with Stephanie the type of car we would be taking to the police station and the biggest grin I have ever seen on any human being was plastered on that already beautiful face of hers. Not only was her smile beaming my way but her eyes were wide and dancing with delight. The expression her face took made me a happy man and I am sure I let a slight smile of my own slip and with it I said, "See something you like, Babe?"

With a slight moan that she replied with "I definitely do!" Dios, that sweet moan!

It took about ten minutes to get from Stephanie's apartment to the police station and we did the drive in silence. I am really not used to having someone ride shot gun in my car. I mean occasionally one of my men will ride along with me if we are doing a take down or surveillance and Tank will occasionally tag along when client meetings take us out of the conference room and to another location, but just as I am a silent driver my men are usually silent passengers.

I was pleasantly surprised that Stephanie did not attempt conversation during our drive. Not that she has been a chatter box in the last thirty minutes or that I did not want to talk with her. It's just that she is female and doesn't strike me as being shy, so I kind of mentally prepared myself for it on the short walk from the passenger side to the driver's side of the Porsche. Most the women I know or have come in contact with are or have been very curious and nosey about me and my "dark" life, so it is reassuring that she is not drilling me with questions or prying. Although, I have a feeling I would answer just about anything she would have to ask. Yup, one look at those pools of blue would have me hypnotized. This is bad…very bad.

**Stephanie's POV: **

We reached the police station and Ranger angled the sleek black car to the curb. Before I even had a chance to reach for the door handle he had come around to my side and opened it for me. Once again, a true gentleman. I have known him a whole forty-two minutes and he has done more gentlemanly things for me than any man in my past had collectively. Too bad it was to escort me back into the system instead of into a nice restaurant…or his bed. God, Steph, get your hormones under control. Damn Hungarian heritage!

We entered the police station and took a right toward the booking window. For some reason many of my old high school classmates felt it necessary to collaborate with each other on career choices and decided to go into law enforcement, hence the three standing around chit chatting over coffee in the direction that we are walking. Carl Costanza, Big Dog and my favorite man in blue, Eddie Gazarra looked toward Ranger and I as we approached the window and grinned. Apparently, this was amusing to them and I am sure I am going to hear about it.

"Hey, Steph! To what do we owe the pleasure of your company today? Said Carl.

"Can it Carl. You know why I am here. Can we just get this show on the road, eh? Where's Connie?"

At that very opportune time Connie stepped up behind me and said, "I'm right here, Steph and nice outfit."

Nice outfit? What was that supposed to mean. I tilted my head forward and peered down at myself; sports bra, work out tank, short spandex shorts, tennis…short spandex shorts! Is my ass hanging out for all of TPD to see? With that thought I cocked my head over my left shoulder and twisted my left leg to see behind me. Well, the ass is covered, but not by much. Eh, oh well it's not like I wouldn't wear this outside for a run in this heat, however I probably could have opted for a change of clothes before being escorted in. Connie better get me re-bonded immediately! I am not sitting in a cell in this outfit.

"Alright, what's next guys?"

Eddie spoke up next with, "What do you mean, Steph?"

"Well, I was FTA" putting my left hand on Ranger's shoulder I said "and Ranger here is returning me to the system" and my right hand on Connie's shoulder saying, "and Connie is here to sign for my bond, so what's next?"

Eddie started to speak but when I turned my head in Connie's direction I suddenly lost interest in what he was saying due to the sight just over her shoulder. This day was about to take a turn for the worst and there was really nothing I could do about it…except, "Um, Ranger?"

"Yeah, Babe?"

"You wouldn't by chance still have my gun on you would ya?"

"No."

"Ok, then. Can I please borrow yours?"

"Babe?"

"No, it's ok Ranger, I just want to shoot myself and get it over with, but if you feel uncomfortable with parting with your firearm you can do the honors yourself and put me out of my misery, I don't mind."

With that I turned away from what had held my attention for the last few seconds and looked up at Ranger with what I assume were pleading eyes and said, "Plllleeeeaaassse, Ranger? Misery is looming!"

Ranger gave me a slight quizzical look and then averted his attention to the direction of which previously held my glare and an understanding washed over him, followed quickly by a blank face. Huh, I wonder how much he knows about my past.

At that point my musings were rudely interrupted with a familiar and unwelcoming voice, "Cupcake, I heard you went FTA. Surprise, surprise, you never were one for obeying the law. When are you going to learn that attacking people is illegal in this country? Maybe you should come by my place tonight so I can teach you a lesson in law enforcement."

I hadn't taken my focus off of Ranger during Morelli's unwelcomed interruption. For some reason being in his presence calmed me, this is a good thing because my Italian temper was screaming in fury on the inside. I always wondered how I could be so calm and in control on a mission and a lose cannon in my real life, but now was not the time to visit that thought. Maybe I will add yoga or meditation to my workout regimen after today but as of right now I am going to focus on Ranger and the calming affect he has over me.

While taking a few deep breaths and a couple more seconds of Ranger's calming affect I noticed that though he seems in control and his face shows nothing, the vein in the left side of his neck is bulging. I have seen this before and I have personally felt the anger that creates that bulging neck vein. Ranger must also have bad blood with Morelli. That or he is aware of mine and for some reason it bothers him.

Feeling as though I have centered my inner Ranger I turn toward Morelli and greet him in a clam yet stern manor.

"Officer Morelli, I do believe that this" waving my right hand, palm up in a back and forth motion in front of me "is no concern of yours. Please leave us to tend to our business." Wow, mental pat on my back. Nicely done, Steph! I decided that even though the sexual advancement by the disgusting and inappropriate police officer would be ignored for now.

Of course, the scum bag couldn't leave well enough alone and he took a few more steps forward so that he was only just a few feet away from me, he leaned in and with a sharp and sick tone to his voice he retorted with, "Believe me Cupcake, what you do is and always will be _my_ business. You see I have vested interest in you and would very much like another taste of my sweet cupcake. My being a detective now allows me the influence to make this whole matter" he was now doing his own little waving hand gesture "and future ones much worse, so If I were you, I would let up off your high horse and concede to any future invitations."

At this point, Morelli had my blood boiling and judging from the heat radiating off of Ranger, he wasn't too happy either. I can't believe what had just come out of his mouth. Did he just try to blackmail me into sleeping with him in the middle of the TPD?

At some point during Morelli's little speech, Ranger stepped into me so that his front was only centimeters from my back and while trying to gain my composure before responding to his obscenities I happened to glance down and back toward Ranger only to notice that his fist were balled up so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

It would not do any good for us both to loose control over _my_ situation with Morelli and I would feel horrible if Ranger was arrested defending me. So, I took a calming breath reached my right hand behind me and in a comforting manor wrapped my palm around his fist. Almost instantly I felt Ranger's once stiffened body relax, not completely, but enough to know that he understood just as I did that loosing it on Morelli in the middle of the Trenton police station would not be good for either of us.

Then, in a very calm yet icy tone I repeated to Morelli that my business with the Trenton Police Department actually is indeed none of his, as it is a minor offence and he is a Vice cop last I knew. I then proceeded to tell him that I will not now, nor will I ever accept any of his invitations to his home or anywhere else for that matter and that it is a very, very bad idea to threaten or try to blackmail me. I informed him that he has no clue who I am and that if I wanted to I could make things very bad for him. I wanted to add, you scum bag, low life, dirty, rotten piece of horse shit, but figured that would start a whole new scene and I would be fortunate to escape this one without any other offenses.

Morelli was not the least bit happy with my retort and you could see the anger building in his body and the rage piercing through his eyes. At this point he took one more step toward me and leaned in again, which made it so that he was now only about a foot or two away from me. Morelli isn't a small guy by any means. If he wanted to he could be scary. I wasn't scared of him and I know for damn sure Ranger wasn't, but his demeanor showed that he was quickly loosing control…apparently he suffers from that Italian temper gene too.

When one looses control they may do things or say things without a thought of their surroundings or the consequences to their actions. I had no idea what Morelli was truly capable of but I have heard the rumors and the stories of the men in his family and I assume the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree with him. I mean, he possesses all the classic scum bag, low life signs so one could only imagine the things he is capable of at an uncontrollable moment.

Before Morelli could get any words out or make any moves Ranger stepped in between us, causing me to step back. The two of them were now toe to toe and just staring vicious stares into each other. Morelli had a pretty good stare going on, but he was no match for Ranger. Ranger looked as if he could cause a man to drop dead on the spot just by giving him that very stare. I could see Morelli growing physically uncomfortable and when his demeanor weakened, Ranger spoke with a low, frightening growl and what he had to say completely shocked me.

"Morelli, I suggest you remove yourself from this situation now! Mrs. Plum and her business with the department is none of your concern. I also suggest that you refrain from making any contact with her whatsoever. If I hear that you even so much as breathe her name you will be answering to me. I mean it; I don't even want her to be a thought on your mind. She is one of _mine_ and I take care of what is mine. Today is basically a free pass. I will not be standing idle in the future while you harass her and I will definitely not allow anymore unwanted sexual advances in her direction. I repeat myself, if you make any contact with her" gesturing toward my direction "whatsoever I will personally see to it that you are taken care of. Got it?"

Oh my god! Ranger seriously just put Morelli in his place. He stood up for me. I haven't had a man stand up for me in, well, forever. I mean Lole always has taken care of me and stood up for me in a brotherly sense if I needed it, which most the time, if not all, I could take care of myself. And, of course my dad would always be there for me, but this was completely different. I do not get the brotherly or fatherly sense from Ranger that I do with Lole and Daddy. Nope, with Ranger it is all pure possession, in the best way, and protection, longing and lust, definitely lust. Ranger's expression toward me reminded me of a super hero coming to the rescue of his damsel in distress. How romantic.

WOW! Since when did I do romantic? Oh, and I sure as hell am not a damsel, however I have a feeling I would be anything for this beautiful and impressive man protecting my honor. I sure as hell can take care of myself, but I will let it slide seems I now find myself to be completely smitten with him. Not good, Plum, not good.

Coming back from the shock and rampant rollercoaster of thoughts that were going on in my head I notice that Morelli and Ranger are still toe to toe, Joe looking a quite a bit more defeated but still looking in Ranger's direction. It was silent in the lobby of the police department, so quiet that you could literally hear a pin drop. Reluctantly, Morelli spoke, well squeaked out, "Are you threatening a police officer?"

Ranger calmly replied with, "Officer, I do not make threats. This right here, this was an understanding between two men. Now, if you don't mind we will be tending to our previous business."

Joe opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed. I can't see the look on Ranger's face, but I imagine it to be one of threat, regardless of what Ranger said about threat and threatening, for Joe to go silent I am almost positive it was there. Joe then scowled and with a grunt, turned on his heels and marched off down the hall to his office I imagine.

Ranger turned toward me and a slight smile splayed on his face but just as quick as it came it was gone and that blank face I come to know crashed down. He then spoke. "You ok, Babe?"

I just shook my head a few times in response. I was still trying to piece together what just happened. I was in awe of this man that I had met just over an hour ago and really did not know what to think of the feelings and reactions I am having for and to him. We stood there for a few moments just looking into each others eyes. He is very hard to read. I have noticed in this very short time of knowing him that at times there are signs and emotions in his face and body, but not too often. I have a feeling that he does not open up much. I really hope I have the opportunity to get to know him more and I can only hope he feels the same way.

From what Ranger was saying to Morelli and by how he came to my rescue I feel that he may want the same, but maybe he just did that and said those things because he is a nice guy and he wanted to help. Or, maybe he was sick of his time being wasted and wanted to get back to _his_ day. Hell, maybe he didn't mean those wonderful things at all. I really know nothing of this man and I know I thought that there was lust and longing and all that good stuff, but maybe that's not what I saw at all.

I could feel my body slump in disappointment to my last thought and I looked down to the floor to try to find my composure and not let my disappointment to my musings show. My eyes were closed so I didn't see Ranger bring his finger to my chin. I felt a calloused finger gently touch me just under my chin and that all familiar shock went through me. I opened my eyes to see a mocha latte colored hand. It raised my head so that my eyes met his and I saw that Ranger's face held a sad, yet confused, look. I knew then that he cared and all the reservations I had about his previous super hero moment were washed away. I smiled a real heart felt smile toward him and his expression quickly changed from concern to satisfied and then what I now assume to be business which reminded me what we were doing here in the first place.

"Ranger, maybe we could take care of the re-bonding now?"

"Yeah, Babe. Let's get that taken care of and get you out of here."

Sounds perfect!

_Ok, so what do you think about the run in with Morelli? Please review and let me know what you think, your opinions and reviews bring smiles to my face. I love them! Thank you to nopricebabe and Ziandra 2010 for their suggestions of my writing. I love positive criticism; it helps me to be a better writer. Hopefully you notice that I took your suggestions seriously and tried as best I could to implement them. Also, please, please do not take offense to my Steph comment about the police officers and standing around drinking coffee. It just sounded like something she would say. I have family members who are cops and I so understand the stresses of their job and respect them. Thanks! I hope to write chapter 5 tonight. I will have some time during my travels and have a good idea of where I want it to go, so wish me luck _


	5. Chapter 5

**Connie's POV:**

When I arrived at the police station and located Steph and Ranger I couldn't help but inwardly giggle at Steph's outfit. I wouldn't be caught dead in public sporting exercise dress and an naturale face, but then again I can't remember the last time I engaged in any sort of physical fitness…haha, maybe bedroom aerobics. Ugh, that activity has been quite limited too, sigh, Vinnie needs to hire a file clerk as soon as possible! No more of these late evenings at the office catching up, I need to get out on the town and find myself a man…or two.

"I'm right here, Steph and nice outfit."

I knew that comment would get Steph going. Again, I couldn't help the giggle that escaped at the expense of my dearest friend trying as best she could to check herself out. Don't worry girl, even though you are sporting tight ass booty shorts in the middle of the Trenton Police Department you look smoken hot…I'm sure you are not offending any of the guys passing through.

Just like Steph, she wanted to get this show on the road, no time for dilly dallying. When she asked what the next move was and Eddie began explaining that it was just as easy as she herself just explained, Ranger would be rewarded with a body receipt and I would post her new bond, I noticed Steph's body tense and her face fall from her usual upbeat and happy expression to one of loathing.

She was looking almost through me and I knew that something behind me had caught her attention and it wasn't joyful in the least. I turned to see what exactly had altered her mood so quickly and what I saw did not surprise me. Joe, Fucking, Morelli…damn I was hoping to avoid him during our trip down here.

I stood slightly behind Steph leaning up against the counter where Steph's bond paperwork sat waiting and contemplated running interference before Steph landed herself assault charge number two…on a cop. I love her to death, but that girls temper can sure get the best of her. I mean I'm no Zen Master by any means, but that girl can make me and my Italian induced rage look amateur. I just knew this was not going to be good.

Much to my surprise, Steph did something I have never seen her do before; she turned her back on the enemy. I don't know much about the nine years that Steph was basically absent from our lives, but I believe whatever she was doing involved her unspoken skills. She doesn't talk much about those years with Mary-Lou and I…she almost treats it as a secret. That said, aside from the huge mistake she made with the dickhead, her behavior has always been a proceed with caution and always be aware of your surroundings, keep your back to the wall and your eyes ears open kind and she has always had the best instincts of anyone I know, though again, we don't talk about it.

I have picked up on a lot about Steph and her tendencies and the amazing person that she is over the long years that I have known her and for her to turn her back on the "enemy" the Joe Morelli is, is utterly shocking.

Then, I noticed that she wasn't really abandoning herself and her defenses, but she was addressing Ranger. She first began to plea with him, almost in a joking way. This was odd behavior for the moment that we were in. I then noticed that she was almost basking in him, almost trying to absorb something from him. She was physically calming; her body was becoming less tense and more comfortable. The sight before me was almost unreal. My best friend in the entire world, don't tell Lou, the one who flies of the handle when anger approaches and reacts irrationally at times of distress was almost, almost composed. Then Morelli speaks and I know that her demeanor will change in an instant.

Oh my god! I can not stand that no good, shit stained rat, Morelli! I really hope that I misunderstood what he just said to Steph! It is bad enough that he had to confront her in the first place and rub it in her face about her incident with Joyce the town skank, but for him to make a sexual advancement toward her, well this had me outraged. I thought for sure Steph would react in an outburst, and I would be right behind her, but I was pretty much shocked by what happened next.

"Officer Morelli, I do believe that this is no concern of yours. Please leave us to tend to our business."

What the fuck! That was definitely not my Stephanie! Where did Ranger get this girl? Did aliens drop down, scoop her up and replace her with a more rational and calm Steph?

While reveling in the stunning reaction by my friend I almost missed Morelli's comeback, and it was not pretty. My entire body was radiating rage and anger toward Morelli after he threatened and basically tried blackmailing her with sex, even though the words were not actually spoken. If Steph was not going to maul him I sure as hell was! However, before I could react, Ranger stepped in and he with more words, more hate and more anger than I have ever heard come from him completely leveled Joseph Morelli, the dirty snake that he is.

Now, Ranger is a very honorable and respected man and for him to step in and assist Steph is not unusual. What baffled me, and from the looks on Eddie, Big Dog and Carl's face them as well, is the words and emotion he used in explaining to Morelli that Steph is off limits to him and that she is his and that he takes care of what is his. Even more, their interaction after Morelli stormed off to what I am guessing to be his office. They were physically close and their interaction was tender. You could see and feel the connection and intensity between the two of them. Confused, I thought to myself, "I did just set the meeting up between them this morning, right?" Jeeze, they can not have known each other but maybe an hour or so and she is gaining serenity in him and he is coming to her defense and calling her "mine?" In the days to come, whatever is between them should get very, very interesting!


	6. Chapter 6

**Stephanie's POV: **

We finished our business, well my business, with the Trenton Police Department in about an hour's time and I thank god that the remainder of that time was without the presence of Joseph Morelli. He's probably currently sulking in his office…good, serves him right!

Ranger strikes me as being a busy man and could have easily left the police department to tend to the remainder of his daily affairs once receiving the so called "body receipt," but he chose to stick around and wait while Connie and I finished up with the re-bonding paperwork.

Ranger simply stated that he escorted me in to the police department, so it would only be appropriate of him to return me safely to my home. I had a feeling, especially after seeing the reaction to his response plastered on Connie's face, that this is not typical of his dealings with FTA's but I was definitely not complaining. I love Connie, but right about now I would one-hundred million percent rather accept a ride from Mr. Sex on Legs, in the most astonishing car I have ever had the joys of riding in, than to hitch a ride with Connie. No offence Connie. Oh, none taken, Steph…my conversation with her in my head goes pretty well if I do say so myself.

Safely buckled into the passenger seat of the Porsche 911 and heading back toward my apartment a silence once again falls upon Ranger and I, only this time there is a bit more tension in the air. It's not a negative tension by any means, but more of a heated nostalgic tension. Oh god! I can't really speak for Ranger, but my body is humming with want and desire to touch him, and I am fighting it with everything I have inside me.

Without turning my head I glance over in his direction from the corner of my eye and notice that in the time we pulled away from the curve his right hand has moved from the steering wheel to his thigh, and now rest upon the center counsel. My left hand has begun to betray my relentless fight to stay cool and calm in the presence of this stunningly beautiful and sexy super hero and is beginning its own journey from my lap toward his long, strong fingers. It's as if our bodies are magnetic fields pulling toward each other, and no barrier possesses the strength to break its attraction…except the piercing tone that interrupts the heated silence and causes both Ranger and I to jump and our hands to spring back to our bodies.

I can not decide if the ringing of Ranger's phone that interrupted the heated atmosphere of the Porsche was a good thing or a bad thing. However, just as soon as it did our intense and impassioned silence was no more and with a gargled, "Yo" Ranger was back into business mode and I was desperately trying to cool down the radiating inferno that has become my body. Oh, I have never felt this way before. This man has done more to me and for me this morning than any man has my entire life! He makes me feel alive in a way that I never knew existed…god I want to spend more time with him, just being near him sets my body buzzing!

While waiting for Ranger to finish up his phone call and trying not to eves drop too much, although it is pretty difficult seem he is speaking quite cryptically with short answers, I stare out the overly tinted window and relish in all the many different emotions and feelings this one man has brought out in me in such a short, short amount of time.

Stephanie Plum, this is crazy! Pull yourself together, you have known him just a few hours and have barely had a conversation with him. Yes, he is sexy as hell…the most amazing looking man you have ever seen in your entire life. Yes, he has treated you wonderfully and even stood up for you and protected you, even though you really don't need it and you basically attacked him in your apartment, but it still has only been one morning, one morning!

You know nothing of this man except what is to be seen on the outside. Then again, that's not true either, is it? Ranger is gracious yet strong, diligent and unselfish and even in just these few hours you, without a doubt, know that his integrity is among the highest. Doesn't it make you wonder what other qualities he possesses? Man, my subconscious is quite insightful!

"I'm on my way, Tank!"

Huh, Tank? Interesting name.

**Ranger's POV: **

There really is no reason for my sticking around the police department after I received my body receipt. In fact, I could have opted for Connie accepting my body receipt on my behalf, seems she will be its final owner in the end anyway. I am a very busy man. I run a rapidly growing security business with branches in Boston, Miami and Trenton and am currently in the works with an Atlanta office. I pick up skips for Vinnie, not because I have to but because I enjoy doing it and I am contracted with the government. There is no doubt that I have plenty of business to tend to, but for some reason I am just not ready to part with Stephanie Plum.

Almost immediately after angling the car into the mid day traffic the atmosphere in my Porsche alteres to something I have never experienced and I am certain it was because of the beautiful women in my passenger seat and the closed quarters of the car.

The traffic is heavy with Trenton's finest out and about bustling around on their lunch hours and this slow pace we are currently keeping is intensifying the longing I have to reach out and touch the most amazing women I have ever set eyes on.

I only met Stephanie this morning and already she does things to me and makes me think things that no one has ever done, not even my ex wife and mother of my child, Rachel. The electricity that shoots through my body with a single touch from her is mystifying yet I am finding myself yearning for it.

She is only an arms length away and I am finding the intense urge to reach out and touch her beautiful milky, smooth skin and openly accept that astonishing jolt to be too strong a battle to wage and waving my white flag is vastly approaching.

This urge baffles me. I am the definition of a composed man, in any circumstance. I have the ability to completely detach when needed and always keep my focus. However, this astonishing woman to my right has me slowly coming undone. Dios, her presence is like a powerful drug that my body can not ignore nor wants to. I just need to touch her, indulge in the marvelous presence that is she. As I am making my move I am jerked from my impulse by the piercing tone of my phone. Dios!

Before unclasping my phone from my belt I notice that Stephanie had also been jostled from some sort of deep thought and I can't help but wonder what that may have been.

"Yo!"

Wow, was that my voice?

"Uh, Ranger?"

Eh-hem.

"Yes."

"You alright Rangeman? That didn't really sound like, um, well you?"

"Yes, fine."

"If you say so. Anyway, I was wondering when you would be heading back to Haywood? You have been gone longer than expected and I have an update on Martinez's location."

Miguel Martinez is a very high dollar skip that would bring $200,000 into Rangeman and has actually managed to evade our capturing him once already, and that is one time too many. Not only is Martinez a danger to society and needs to be locked away for good in my opinion, but his bond expires in two days and I refuse to lose out on that kind of money...and chase!

"I'm on my way, Tank!"

I hang up my phone, return it to the holster on my belt and turn my head in the direction of my intrigued passenger. A slow growing grin begins to appear on my face as I say to her, "So, you have any plans for the day?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previous Chapter Recap:**_

_"If you say so. Anyway, I was wondering when you would be heading back to Haywood? You have been gone longer than expected and I have an update on Martinez's location."_

_Miguel Martinez is a very high dollar skip that would bring $200,000 into Rangeman and has actually managed to evade our capturing him once already, and that is one time too many. Not only is Martinez a danger to society and needs to be locked away for good in my opinion, but his bond expires in two days and I refuse to lose out on that kind of money...and chase!_

_"I'm on my way, Tank!"_

_I hang up my phone, return it to the holster on my belt and turn my head in the direction of my intrigued passenger. A slow growing grin begins to appear on my face as I say to her, "So, you have any plans for the day?"_

**Stephanie's POV:**

Do I have plans for the day?

"Um, no not really. I mean there is nothing set in stone." Ranger's question catches me off guard. This is the first he's made conversation with me while driving and I can't help but wonder if it has something to do with the phone call that he just ended. With a slight tilt to my head and a furrow in my brow I ask

"Why do you ask?"

With what I sense to be a gleam in his eye and a 200 watt smile splayed across his face Ranger follows up with, "Good, because an important matter has surfaced back at my office and I am needed immediately. Besides, I think that you accompanying me will be of benefit to you."

Benefit me? Benefit me how? I wonder what he has in mind for me. Ranger must have noticed the questioning look on my face because he continued with his reasoning for why I should accompany him to his office.

"Relax Babe. All I meant is that I think you will find enjoyment and interest in the matter that requires my attention, plus when we are through I would like to show you something."

Boy have I become quite fond of the way he calls me Babe.

"Oh, ok sounds good then."

Oh my god! My insides are screaming with excitement and all of a sudden my Hungarian hormones are back and with full force they are indulging in a sultry tango number inside my body. I have to glance down at my lap to keep Ranger from noticing the heat that his risen to my cheeks. God, what this man does to me. I can't believe I am blushing.

Oh no! Looking down at my lap I finally become well aware of my attire. He can not honestly expect me to sport my booty shorts and skimpy work out tank to his office, can he?

"Ranger!"

Oops, I think that caught him by surprise. Good thing we are finally out of traffic and there are no other cars to either side of us because the jerk of his steering wheel may have caused an accident if there were.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Look at me! I can't go to your office in this get up. God, my ass is practically hanging out of my shorts…definitely not proper 'professional' attire. We have to go to my apartment so that I can change!"

"Babe, you look fine. Besides it's not that kind of business and we really don't have the time to go to your apartment first."

"I look fine? Ranger, have you even looked at me? If you will recall I was working out when you arrived to escort me in to the police station. My hair is probably a mess and my outfit…"

He cut me off with, "Yes, Babe, I have definitely taken a look at you and please believe me when I say that you are captivatingly beautiful!"

Wow! With that I turned my head toward the road while my face flushed crimson.

Five minutes later Ranger pulled the Porsche up to a tall brick building with a gated entrance. He waved a key fob over a black box and when it flashed green the gate opened and we headed to an underground garage. Ranger parked his Porsche in front of an elevator and in between a black supped up F-150 Ford truck and a black Mercedes S-Class 600…wow doesn't even begin to describe these vehicles…maybe I should indulge in something a little more…classy to drive than my Escape, I mean I do have the money and I love these cars!

Before I even realized Ranger had exited the Porsche, he was at my side with my door open and offering me a hand. I gladly accepted it and go to climbed out of the passenger seat when I get a little help from the sex on legs standing above me. A little tug of his arm has me inches from Ranger's chest. Looking up, I found Ranger's sultry, smoldering chocolate eyes, which were darkening with each passing second.

There is that staggering seductive tension again. Without breaking eye contact, Ranger slowly pulled our interlocked hands up to his mouth and pressed the softest and most sensual kiss on my knuckles. My lips parted with an aroused gasp and the muscles in my lower stomach clenched uncontrollably.

Ranger gently pulled my left hand from his lips and brought his up to my face and with the back of his finger tucked a loose tendril of hair behind my ear. He slowly began to lean into me and I instinctively closed my eyes and braced myself for what I anticipated to be the most bone shattering kiss I will have ever experienced…but it didn't come.

Nope, Ranger's damn phone went off and dissolved us of our most intimate moment. I could literally kill whoever is on the other line and judging from the anger and disappointment that washed over his face, so could Ranger.

Sighing deeply, Ranger snapped open his phone and answered with a stern and frustrated, "WHAT!"

"I'll be right up!"

Ranger ran a hand down his face and clasped it over his mouth for a second or two, almost as if to regain his composure, but that is just a guess. I sure as hell could use an ice bath to regain my composure.

Placing his right hand at the small of my back and looking intimately in my direction he says, "Come on, Babe, sounds like we are wanted upstairs."

We?

**Ranger's POV: **

I asked Stephanie if she had plans for the day for two reasons. One reason being that Tank was quite adamant that the Martinez matter needed to be addressed immediately and I fully agreed. The second reason was that I really wasn't through spending time with her. Though I know nothing about this woman who unexpectedly and quite literally kicked her way into my world this morning, I have a feeling that she will be surprised by Rangeman and that she will be pleased with its offerings…especially with what I want to introduce to her later today.

Aside from nearly being involved in a car accident, Steph's sudden outburst regarding her current clothing choice was quite humorous and I definitely had to stifle a laugh. Dios, I have never met a woman like her. She has me behaving in ways that have become foreign to me over the years. I assume characteristics and features such as laughing, smiling, need and lust to be prominent in the daily lives of most people, but I shut my self off from such emotions a long time ago.

In just one morning; a few hours spent with one woman, Stephanie Plum, and those walls and barriers that I engineered in myself to help keep me emotionally detached have begun to crumble. The uncontrollable reaction I am having to this woman, the woman I have referred to as being "mine" and "my Babe" is baffling to me.

Turning off the engine to the Porsche I notice Steph taking in her surroundings. It looks as if she is checking out the F-150 and the Mercedes. I think she approves.

I angle myself out of the driver's seat and walk around the car toward her door. I open it and reach out a hand to assist her in standing. As she does, I give a slight casual tug that has her upright and just inches from my chest. When our eyes lock I witness the most incredible sight I have ever seen, two bright pools of emerald staring into my brown ones and they are dancing with what I think to be desire.

I didn't think twice about the intimate moment the two of us were having and where we were having it. All thoughts were on the single most exquisite woman I have ever encountered. As I brought her hand to my mouth and placed a soft kiss to her knuckle I thought to myself, I have met many women in my past, beautiful ones, but no one as breathtaking and absolutely hypnotic as Stephanie Plum.

The touch of her slender hand to my lips had me yearning for more. The gasp that escapes her divine little mouth leaves her lips slightly ajar and causes my pants to grow a bit tighter than when I first stepped into them. I want, no need, to feel her perfectly pouty lips on mine. I notice a few strands of hair have come lose from her hair band and is lying softly on the right side of her face. I reach my left hand up and with a finger I slowly tuck it behind her ear. Who would have guessed that a simple gesture could be so intimate?

Keeping eye contact, I lean into Steph and am about to cower to the sexual tension that has been lingering around us all morning and my ever present phone rings. Dios, this better be important or someone is joining me on the mats at 0500 tomorrow.

"WHAT!"

"Hey, Boss, I see that you've returned. Didn't expect you gone so long…what ya been up to, eh?"

Santos, damn, I forgot he was covering on monitor duty this morning.

"So, uh, you gonna come on up so that we can get this meeting rolling. We're all in the conference room on five. Oh, and bring that smokin' hot little bombshell ya got with you on up too."

"I'll be right up!"

Running a hand down my face and holding it over my lips that yearn for hers, I try to clear my head and regain my composure. Son of a bitch, that cousin of mines gonna get his tomorrow!

Still heated from Santos' most inopportune phone call I turn to see Steph gazing at me through hooded eyes. I guess she's still affected by our interrupted closeness. Nothing I can do about it right now.

"Come on, Babe, sounds like we are wanted upstairs."

_Author Notes: Ok, ok, I know I am cruel but I promise that the story is going to pick up again from here. I really, really wanted to put a lot of sexual tension between Ranger and Steph and besides, she's only known him for like half a day, not even, jeez! I have a fun chapter planned for next and it will involve some action…you will have to wait and read up on which kind. ;-) I will be out of town this weekend but will return Sunday and will work on the next chapter. Have a great weekend! _


	8. Chapter 8

**Ranger's POV**

Reluctantly I lowered my hand from the small of Stephanie's back once inside the elevator and we stood there in silence awaiting our arrival to the fifth floor. When the elevator doors opened I once again placed my hand at the small of her back, turned toward her and said, "Ready?"

Stephanie turned her captivatingly beautiful blue eyes in my direction and responded with, "Why do I feel like I am about to enter into the Rangeman Inquisition?"

I couldn't help but throw my head back and laugh. I also felt like I was about to walk into the 'Rangeman Inquisition' if there ever should be one. Never before have I ever brought a woman to Rangeman. I have said before that I have been with many beautiful women, but have never brought one to my home or my place of business and have never introduced one to my men. I especially wouldn't during a business meeting, that is until I met Stephanie Plum just a few short hours ago.

"Babe." I said shaking my head.

"Yes, Ranger, I am ready. Let's not make you late."

With that I guided her out of the elevator and onto the control room floor. Hal and Manny were sitting at the monitors to the right of the elevator and the rest of the cubicles within sight were vacated. I assume their owners are in the conference room waiting on me.

"Hal, Manny." I said with a nod in their direction, while noticing that Hal must have taken over monitor duty for Santos. "This is Stephanie Plum." I left it at that, I didn't really know what else to say about her and why she is here with me.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Plum," Manny Said.

"Welcome to Rangeman," Hal said.

Hmm, my men have manors...and questionable looks on their faces.

Steph smiled her charming smile in their direction and said, "It's very nice to meet you both, and thank you. Please, call me Stephanie or Steph, none of that Ms. Plum stuff."

I couldn't help but notice the swell of my heart at the sight of that beautiful smile; it's entrancing.

With that I escort my babe through the main floor and down the hall to the fifth floor conference room. I ushered Stephanie to walk through the door first and she reluctantly stepped through with me close behind, still holding my hand to the small of her back. I looked out over the large conference room table at the men who gathered for our meeting. Tank, Santos, Brown, Cal, Hector, Vince and Ram were all in attendance today. Each man had a puzzled and stunned look to their face, except for Santos. Santos had a big cheesy grin on his face, which told me that he did not share with the others his findings in the garage while watching the monitors. Guess he was looking forward to the shock factor.

"Men." I greeted and received a round of "Hey Boss" and a few "Hey Ranger."

"This here is Stephanie Plum." Going around the table I introduced each man at the table. "Steph, this is Tank, Lester, Bobby, Cal, Hector, Vince and Ram." Each man greeted her in the respectful way they new they should or they would hear about it from me on the mats.

"Nice to meet you" my Babe replied.

"Babe, you can sit here." I said puling out the chair to the right of where I would be seated.

I could tell my men, even Santos, were taken back by the affection I used toward Steph and my offering of a place in our meeting, but no one would dare speak up. My actions toward this woman are ones that are unknown to my men and me. Not only do I not bring woman around Rangeman, but I typically do not show public displays of anything toward any woman. Intimacy goes no further than sex for me. My rules and guidelines when hooking up are either her place or a hotel room, indulge in great sex, or so I hope, and then leave. There is no room for feelings or a need for a relationship in my life.

Stephanie, however, has me betraying my old ways of thinking and acting in just a few short hours. I have this strong urge to protect her and keep her in my presence. She brings about feelings and emotions in me that I have never felt before and the increasing force I have to touch her and be touched by her is almost too powerful to subdue. Of course my men wouldn't understand what's going on, I don't even understand it.

Tank breaks my reverie of Stephanie and I with a clearing of his throat and the passing of a folder my way. I can't help but notice him glance at Steph out the corner of his eye while passing it. His glance is more of a questioning look as apposed to a lustful look, so I let it go. If it was any other man I may have had to remind them to focus on the matter at hand and in a not so nice manor, but Tank is my right hand man and my best friend, he knows.

I accept the folder from Tank and briefly review its content before speaking.

"Report!" I bark.

"Boss, Tank and I made contact with the informant this morning and I believe him to be a reliable source." Lester says.

Leaning back in my chair, file open in hand, I glance around the table and say, "Martinez's bond is up in two days and I don't think I have to remind any of you of the amount that is at stake here. We lose him this time, we might as well kiss him goodbye. We shouldn't have lost him the first time, one time too many. Not to mention the likes of Miguel Martinez should be locked away for good. We need to get him off the streets."

I receive a round of nods. I know I do not have to remind my men of how important their jobs are. They take their roles here at Rangeman very seriously. If they didn't then they would not be working here. I only accept the best of the best.

"Ok, so judging by the content in this folder I would say tonight is our night then."

"I believe it to be our most successful chance at catching the bastard" Says Tank.

"Alright then, men, tonight it is. Santos, what do you believe to be our best plan of action?"

"Well, Boss, we know he's going to be at the Midnight Lounge tonight. I say we use a distraction; lure him out and make the capture."

I don't think I like where this is going.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, and I think I see a perfect distraction right here in this room. She sure distracted you, if you know what I mean."

My blood begins to boil at his comment. My cousin loves to push my buttons, but involving my Babe and my personal life is crossing a line. Though I know the look that has crossed my face is one of certain displeasure, it does not deter him from continuing.

"Beautiful over here looks like she has all the capabilities of distracting our man right out the front door with one smile."

Looking over at Steph I notice that her mouth has dropped open in disbelief of what Santos has just said.

"Santos!" I growl.

"I'm just saying, Boss, she's absolutely perfect. Never seen anyone more beautiful in my life…where did she come from anyway?"

My cousin is really pushing me over the edge talking about my Babe the way he is. Even if everything he is saying is absolutely true, I can't help but feel he is disrespecting her and I will not stand for that behavior. I also can't help but feel possessive over her at this very moment. All I want to do is take her in my arms and show the rest of the men at this table that this beautiful woman is mine.

"Santos, I am not going to warn you again. You will keep your mouth shut. We are going to have quite the meeting on the mats tomorrow at 0500."I growl.

"The beating will be well worth it knowing that my plan and Beautiful over here helped take down the scum bag and bring in a nice chunk of change for Rangeman."

Before I could say anything else I heard a familiar sweet voice speak up.

"Excuse me, Lester, is it?" Stephanie said.

"Yes, but you can call me Les, Beautiful."

"Ok, Les, thank you for the compliments, they are much appreciated but the next time you want something from me or wish for my assistance I would appreciate it if you address me directly as apposed to speaking of me as if I am not even in the room, deal?"

Wow, not only did she put Lester Santos, Play Boy Extraordinaire, in his place but she did it with such sophisticated class that not only impressed me but judging by the faces around the table, including Santos', she impressed my men as well. She has a great ability to keep her composure.

"Uh, yeah…um, deal and I apologize if I offended you, Beau…uh, Ms. Plum." Says Santos.

Damn straight he better apologize.

"Oh for heaven sakes," waving her hands in the air, "None of this Ms. Plums Stuff. You guys can call me Stephanie or Steph…or even Beautiful, I've certainly been called worse." She says with a giggle that is music to my ears…the most wonderful sound I have ever heard.

"So what is this distraction all about anyways? I assume it has something to do with a FTA?"

"You know what a FTA is?" said Bobby

"Of course I do," my Babe says with a smirk and cocking her head in my direction "how do you think I met Ranger?"

"So you're a bounty hunter?" asked Ram

Stephanie just shook her head from sided to side with a bright, bone melting smile on her face and said, "Nope, I was an FTA this morning and Ranger here brought me in."

Ok, that was definitely not how I expected to explain to the guys how I met Stephanie Plum. Really, it is none of their damn business how I met her or why I brought her here, but the cat is out of the bag now, or so they say.

Leaning back in my chair I placed my right arm across my stomach and raised my left fist to my mouth to keep from showing the smile that appeared on my face. I couldn't help it, this woman had me doing things and reacting in ways that I just didn't understand and her confession to my men as to how we met caused quite a silent scene in front of us. I think every single one of their jaws hit the floor and now they are just silently gawking at the two of us. The best part is Lester shaking his head from side to side as if he can not believe his ears.

I have to admit; it is certainly uncharacteristic of me to get involved with a skip, regardless of what she looks like, but my Babe is different from any other woman I have met. She is not just beautiful; she is amazing in every aspect a person can be and though we just met she already affects me in ways I can not even begin to understand.

To break up the silence I decide to answer my Babe's question.

"Yes, Babe, it does have to do with a FTA and I don't know if you should be involved with this, it's very dangerous."

"Dangerous?" She said throwing back her head laughing. "Ranger, believe me I think I can handle myself."

"Look, Babe, I know you are physically fit and you are into kickboxing and self-defense and such, but this is real life danger and I can't put you in harms way."

"Ranger, seriously, I know how to take care of and protect myself, you can't even begin to understand what I have seen and done." She says in a mater of fact way.

We sat there for what felt like minutes staring at each other, trying to figure each other out, assessing one another, almost trying to read each others thoughts. Usually I am excellent at reading people, the best even, but in this moment she had me baffled. I must say, she has quite the blank face. Her blank face may give mine a run for its money.

Finally, Tank broke the silence by bringing about Stephanie's status of FTA.

"Um so, Stephanie, you _were_ FTA?"

"Yes." She said with confidence.

"Ok." Tank said with hesitance.

"I was FTA this morning and Ranger came to my apartment to escort me in to TPD as a favor to my best friend, Connie." Babe said with a reassuring tone.

"Wait a minute, Plum, like as in that ass Vinnie Plum that owns Vincent Plum Bail Bonds of whom we get our skips from?" Said Bobby

"Ugh, yes, he is my cousin but I definitely do not claim him…especially after he made me FTA! Dumb bastered, he definitely doesn't know who he is messing with."

"So, Beautiful, what did you do to get arrested?" Les said leaning back in his chair with his arms folded behind his head almost like he was waiting for a good show.

With a large grin plastered across her face, my Babe responded, "Um, well I may have knocked the 'Wicked Bitch of the East Coast' out cold on a busy sidewalk a few weeks back. Oh, and then I threw a Boston Cream doughnut in her face. She so deserved it and I told the arresting officer the same thing a few hours later when the skank pressed charges, not that I expected anything less!"

The conference room broke out into roaring laughter, including myself.

"So, Steph, why did you go FTA?" asked Vince

Just as quick as the grin on her face came a minute ago, it was gone and a very serious and sober look appeared that washed the light hearted atmosphere right out of the room.

"I'm sorry; I can not divulge that."

At first I think a few of the men thought she was kidding, but I knew right away that she was not and it only made me even more curious of her. This produced a thought that I really do not know much about her at all. Originally, with advanced time, I would have run a background check on anyone I was picking up, but she was an unexpected addition to my day.

Who exactly is this astonishing woman and why do I feel as if she has an interesting past?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's notes: I really enjoyed writing the last chapter so I jumped right on this chapter almost immediately following with Stephanie's POV. So, make sure you read Chapter 8 first; I didn't want there to be any confusion that I posted two chapters back to back on the same day. I can't have my lovely readers missing out on anything! Thank you!**_

**Stephanie's POV:**

I was disappointed when Ranger's hand vacated the warm spot of my lower back when we entered the elevators. His touch is electrifying and tantalizing and sends my body into a state of ecstasy with every contact. Perhaps that is why he lowered his hand; we are in closed corners and our sexual tension seems to be through the roof…too easy to indulge in one another here. Though I would not mind a taste of Ranger, we are too exposed. I located the cameras when we stepped in and don't think a peep show with the boss would be a good first impression. I guess I will resist the urge to maul him here as he stands…for now.

Seeing Ranger relax and laugh to my comment on the Rangeman Inquisition is heart warming. I can't believe I am getting so much joy out of this mans pleasure; maybe it is knowing I am the source of it.

Walking onto the fifth floor of Rangeman I notice that it is mostly deserted. There are two men dressed in black sitting to the right of the elevators behind what looks to be decent sized monitors. I can't help but wonder if the feed from the cameras in the elevator are distributed here.

"Hal, Manny, this is Stephanie Plum." Says Ranger, breaking me out of my speculation.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Plum." Says the dark haired, muscle bulging, large man on the right. I think Ranger said this one is Manny.

"Welcome to Rangeman." Says the other man on the left who is equally large and muscley, only with blond hair.

Hmmm, I wonder if this is a pattern here at Rangeman. You must be good looking, tall and full of muscles. I inwardly giggle.

"It's very nice to meet you both, and thank you. Please, call me Stephanie or Steph, none of that Ms. Plum stuff." I tell them with a smile.

Ranger once again places his large, warm hand at the small of my back, sending pleasant shivers up my spine. Oh, I wonder what other amazing pleasantries he could give me with those beautiful hands. No, Steph, not the time to be releasing those Hungarian hormones.

He guides me down the hall to an open door and allows me to enter first. Nervously I oblige. I am not scared by any means, ha, I haven't been scared in years and years, but I am a bit anxious as I do not know what I am walking into.

As I walk in I notice a group of beautiful, large muscular men all dressed in black, sitting around a long table and they are all gawking at me with astonished faces…except for one, one is grinning ear to ear. I wonder what that is all about.

Ranger walks in close behind me with his hand still on the small of my back, fingers splayed out across it. I can't help but wonder if this is a way of claiming his territory. No worries, Ranger, these men may be gorgeous, but no one holds a candle to you, Mr. Sex on Legs.

Ranger greets the men at the table and the respond back. It is obvious who is in charge here. He then introduces each one of them by name to me and vise versa.

"This here is Stephanie Plum." Ranger says. "Steph, this is Tank, Lester, Bobby, Cal, Hector, Vince and Ram."

They greet me with professionalism and I respond back, "Nice to meet you." I did not absorb much of what my mother tried to enforce in me, but good "Burg" manors stuck.

Ranger offered a seat next to his at the table. Judging by the faces of the men in front of me, this is not an everyday gesture.

The largest man of the group, Tank, very suiting, passes Ranger a folder and Ranger looks through it intently. Once he is through he addresses the men with, "Report!"

"Boss, Tank and I made contact with the informant this morning and I believe him to be a reliable source." This comes from the good looking grinner at the end of the table. I still wonder what he was so happy about when I walked in.

Ranger leans back in his chair, file open, and says with a blank face and complete seriousness, "Martinez's bond is up in two days and I don't think I have to remind any of you of the amount that is at stake here. We lose him this time, we might as well kiss him goodbye. We shouldn't have lost him the first time, one time too many. Not to mention the likes of Miguel Martinez should be locked away for good. We need to get him off the streets."

Ok, now we are getting somewhere. This is a meeting about a skip and judging by what Ranger has just stated I'm guessing he's a very high dollar skip. Hmmm…he was right, this is going to be interesting. I haven't been apart of anything like this in so long. I don't think I miss the long missions, but I definitely miss the excitement, the rush and the fact that I was doing good. I really think I would like this line of work.

"Ok, so judging by the content in this folder I would say tonight is our night then." Ranger says and I can't help but wonder how long he will allow me to ride sidekick with him today. I would love to be apart of this, but maybe in a different set of clothes.

"I believe it to be our most successful chance at catching the bastard" Says Tank.

"Alright then, men, tonight it is. Santos, what do you believe to be our best plan of action?"

Santos, huh, I don't remember a Santos. Just then the good looking grinner, Lester, speaks up…must be a last name.

"Well, Boss, we know he's going to be at the Midnight Lounge tonight. I say we use a distraction; lure him out and make the capture." Lester says with a grin, says Mr. Happy.

Distraction? Wonder what he has up his sleeve.

"Oh yeah?" Ranger says with a scowl. I don't think he anticipates liking what 'Santos' is going to say. Maybe he has ESP, I have been known to break through people's thoughts and maybe Ranger can too.

"Yeah, and I think I see a perfect distraction right here in this room. She sure distracted you, if you know what I mean."

Wait, what? Is he talking about me? He must be. I'm the only 'She' in the room. What does he mean I distracted Ranger? I am definitely going to have to ask him about that later.

What exactly does Mr. Happy have up his sleeve here and what does it have to do with me, someone he just recently met? Looking to Ranger for a clue I notice that his hands have balled into fists and he has a look of irritation on his face. I don't think he cares for whatever it is that Lester has planned. Maybe because it involves me?

"Beautiful over here looks like she has all the capabilities of distracting our man right out the front door with one smile." Lester continues.

Ok, again, we are getting somewhere.

"Santos!" Ranger growls and startles me. I wasn't expecting that.

"I'm just saying, Boss, she's absolutely perfect. Never seen anyone more beautiful in my life…where did she come from anyway?"

Wow! Mr. Happy is also Mr. Charming. I can't help but blush at his comment and drop my jaw at how forward he is.

"Santos, I am not going to warn you again. You will keep your mouth shut. We are going to have quite the meeting on the mats tomorrow at 0500." Ranger growls again.

"The beating will be well worth it knowing that my plan and Beautiful over here helped take down the scum bag and bring in a nice chunk of change for Rangeman." Lester replies.

I am surprised at how openly Lester pushes Ranger. All the other men seem to be, well, intimidated by him, except for maybe Tank, they look to be almost equals…almost. I have a feeling that you do not agitate the boss, but Lester just keeps pressing Ranger's buttons. Maybe I should do some digging into on that. Maybe there is a special relationship here.

Ok, I have to admit that I am very excited to be apart of this mission…ok, I guess I need to get 'mission' out of my head, I don't do missions anymore, but I would love to be apart of this take down. Ever since stepping down from PA I have missed the action and the excitement, not the actual missions themselves, but the enjoyment of having a part in something good. I have never worked with a team before, but have always thought it would be exhilarating.

However, Mr. Button Pusher across the table needs to understand something about me before this goes any further. I appreciate his comments and I love that he wants to include me in this take down, but one of my greatest pet peeves is when I am not addressed during a discussion or matter that involves me and I am in the same room. I do not tolerate that sort of disrespect. I am a perfectly capable woman and if something involves me I deserve to voice my opinion and be involved directly.

"Excuse me, Lester, is it?" I know his name is Lester, but I also need him to know I have been paying attention.

"Yes, but you can call me Les, Beautiful." He says.

"Ok, Les, thank you for the compliments, they are much appreciated but the next time you want something from me or wish for my assistance I would appreciate it if you address me directly as apposed to speaking of me as if I am not even in the room, deal?"

Dang, Steph, that was beautiful, just like your new nickname from Mr. Stunned over there. Usually you go all, hostile on people for doing just what Les did. You hate when people try to make decisions for you or when they disregard you on matters that involve you. Ranger really has done wonders for your temper. You have really emulated that calming factor he has. Touché!

"Uh, yeah…um, deal and I apologize if I offended you, Beau…uh, Ms. Plum." Says Les and I smile. I have definitely caught him off guard.

I can't help but notice the satisfaction plastered on Ranger's face. I think he's proud of me. My smile grows even larger.

"Oh for heaven sakes," waving my hands in the air, "None of this Ms. Plums Stuff. You guys can call me Stephanie or Steph…or even Beautiful, I've certainly been called worse." I say with a giggle. I think I love the two new nicknames I've been given today, which is odd because I do not usually do nicknames…these men must have a spell over me. Maybe it's just nicknames from the likes of Joe Morelli I don't do. Yeah, that's probably it…ass!

"So what is this distraction all about anyways? I assume it has something to do with a FTA?" I ask.

"You know what a FTA is?" asks Bobby.

"Of course I do," I say with a smirk and tilting my head in Ranger's direction "how do you think I met Ranger?"

"So you're a bounty hunter?" asks Ram.

"Nope, I was an FTA this morning and Ranger here brought me in." I really would like to add that I would love to join your team, please, but I refrain for the moment.

The room is quite after my confession of being FTA and the looks on their face say that they are shocked and amazed…maybe.

Ranger breaks the silence by answering my original question. "Yes, Babe, it does have to do with a FTA and I don't know if you should be involved with this, it's very dangerous."

Really, Ranger? Ok, we finally disagree on something. Let's see how this plays out. I am quite mulish when I need to be.

"Dangerous?" I say throwing back my head laughing. "Ranger, believe me I think I can handle myself."

"Look, Babe, I know you are physically fit and you are into kickboxing and self-defense and such, but this is real life danger and I can't put you in harms way." He retorts.

I have to refrain from laughing at that comment. I can't wait to show him just how physically fit I am and exactly what my mind and body can do, and I am not talking about in bed…although, that isn't a bad thought either. Focus, Steph, focus.

"Ranger, seriously, I know how to take care of and protect myself, you can't even begin to understand what I have seen and done." I say in a mater of fact way.

After that, Ranger and I stair intently into each others eyes, only this time it is in a way of gauging each other and trying to understand one another. I don't know how long we sit like this for, it feels like minutes but it is probably only seconds, before Tank breaks our exploration.

"Um so, Stephanie, you _were_ FTA?"

"Yes." I say confidently.

"Ok." Tank said with hesitance.

"I was FTA this morning and Ranger came to my apartment to escort me in to TPD as a favor to my best friend, Connie." I reply again.

"Wait a minute, Plum, like as in that ass Vinnie Plum that owns Vincent Plum Bail Bonds of whom we get our skips from?" Said Bobby

Oh great, I hate when people associate me with that shit eating rat!

"Ugh, yes, he is my cousin but I definitely do not claim him…especially after he made me FTA! Dumb bastered, he definitely doesn't know who he is messing with."

"So, Beautiful, what did you do to get arrested?" Les asks and I am not surprised that it is he who pulls out the million dollar question.

With a large grin plastered across my face I respond, "Um, well I may have knocked the 'Wicked Bitch of the East Coast' out cold on a busy sidewalk a few weeks back. Oh, and then I threw a Boston Cream doughnut in her face. She so deserved it and I told the arresting officer the same thing a few hours later when the skank pressed charges, not that I expected anything less!"

Ah, that felt so good to say and apparently it was good to hear too, because each of them release full on knee slapping laughs from deep down inside them! I can't help but giggle myself.

"So, Steph, why did you go FTA?" asked Vince

Scratch that, Vince, asked the million dollar question and it is one that I can not answer.

"I'm sorry; I can not divulge that." I say with the most earnest tone I can muster. I think a few of the guys view my response as a joke, but if they new my reason they would know I never joke about that. Looking over at Ranger I know that he understands that I am totally serious. I am not trying to be secretive. I just am not at liberty to speak of my reason for missing my court date, but it was imperative that I did.

I notice that Ranger is contemplating something. He has a blank face, but his eyes are posing a slightly different picture and you would have to look intently to notice the difference. Is he wondering about my reason for going FTA? Is he wondering about my abilities? Is he wondering about me at all?

Let's just hope that whatever it is that he is pondering, it doesn't interfere with me helping out with tonight's take down. What can I do to prove my abilities to Ranger? I know that he is wary of involving me because he wants to protect me, but I don't think he knows, no I know he doesn't know just how capable I am in protecting myself and others. I require no protection. This is something that I must prove to him, and it must be done now!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ranger's POV:**

"So, boss, if you don't care so much for my plan then what have you got up your sleeve for catching this bastard?" Santos said, breaking me from my musings of Stephanie.

"Santos, we will come up with something different and we will not leave this room until we do." I said with a stern tone. Don't fuck with me, _cuz_, I am not backing down from my decision of keeping my babe away from this apprehension and out of danger.

"Babe," I said quietly and turning in her direction so to address her personally, "This may take a while. If you would like to go up to my apartment and wait for me I can call Ella, my housekeeper, to escort you up there."

She looked at me with a threatening blank face; I wonder who taught her that lethal look, and said, "No, Ranger, I think I am just fine here." Crossing her arms in front of her chest she continued, "I would like to hear what else you come up with seems you are so quick to dismiss my involvement." The last parts of her rant escalating to a higher pitched volume. Oh no, she's angry.

"Babe, can you join me outside for a minute, please?" I say calmly and smoothly.

I can tell she wants to say something and as she opens her mouth she looks out over the table at the guys who are pinning us with interested looks. She closes her mouth, breathes deeply and says, "Ok, Ranger, let's step out."

Stephanie and I exit the conference room and instead of discussing the matter at hand in the hall I decide that a more private location would be best. I grab her hand and lead her down the hall to my office. Once inside the door I close it and turn in her direction. I can't help but grin at the sight of the marvelous women standing tall before me. She has both hands on her hips and a shoulder width stance; her blank face is once again in place and I don't think she appreciates my grin.

"Ranger, may I ask why you are smiling at me? I am obviously not in a good mood." She says.

"Babe, I can't help it. You look so adorable right now. Believe me; I can't explain my smile to you. I am not sure what to make of it myself. I don't smile, but you, you have managed to bring out expressions in me today that I haven't revealed in years; it's invigorating, really." I explain and as I do I wonder where the hell that came from.

Obviously, Babe feels the same way about my statement because she drops her hands from her hips, scrunches her brow, cocks her head to the side and says, "Ranger, that is the most I think I have heard you say in once sentence. You haven't really stricken me as being too loquacious, so I really wasn't expecting that." She says and I, for the second time today, throw my head back and laugh. I guarantee no one has ever used the word 'loquacious' and me in the same sentence before.

When I gained my composure from my laughing outburst I noticed that Stephanie was smiling ear to ear and her body had relaxed from that tensed up aggressive posture it had been set in when we entered the room. I figure this to be the best time to address the "distraction" and my reservations of her involvement.

"Babe" I said moving into her personal space and brushing a way ward strand of hair from her cheek and tucking it behind her ear. Hearing her breath catch when my forefinger grazed her cheek caused my cargos to tighten a bit and me to shift my weight to the other foot. Yep, she is definitely as affected by our sexual tension as I am. But, I need to focus and we need to have a discussion.

I broke our eye contact, reached down for her hand and began leading her to the black leather sofa that sits up against the far wall of my office.

"Babe, please sit." I ask and she obliges.

"Babe, it's not that I don't trust your professionalism or your ability to distract the perp, believe me you could distract a Monk from his practices of celibacy and silence." She giggled and I once again had to adjust my legs. Dios, that giggle is so angelic.

"My issue with you joining our apprehension team tonight is plain and simple; I don't want to put you in any kind of danger. I could not live with myself if anything happened to you. This is an extremely dangerous apprehension and I just can't involve you. I hope you understand."

"No, Ranger, I don't understand. You haven't even given me a chance to prove to you that I am perfectly capable of doing this job and that I am also more than capable of taking care of myself. You are just assuming that I am like any other female and what you don't know is that I am not like any other females at all. In fact, I am pretty sure you have no idea what I am actually capable of. What do I have to do to convince you that I not only have the ability to distract this low life, but I could in fact take him down on my own, without a team assistance? Believe me, Ranger; you have no clue who I am."

I am dumb founded. What does she mean I have no clue who she is and what she is capable of? Well, she is actually right I don't know who she is, but her capabilities? I am pretty sure, though she is in fact fit and I love that about her, I am pretty sure her capabilities are limited and not up to par with my men's but how do I tell her this without offending her. Who is this woman and why does she want to do this job so bad?

"Babe, I am sure that you are perfectly capable of many things, but again this man is very dangerous, this business is very dangerous, and I do not want to put you in any situation where I could risk your safety…or worse. I don't even know why Santos spoke of a distraction technique in the first place; we rarely use distractions with FTA's of this magnitude. It's just too risky."

"Ranger" she says a little too loud for my liking, "Again, what do I have to do to prove myself to you?"

"Babe, why do you want to do this so bad?" I say with a little annoyance lingering in my tone.

She sighs and her body again relaxes. She looks into my eyes and is silent for a few seconds before saying, "Ranger, you have helped and supported me so much in just a few hours today, even though you know nothing about me. You did me a favor this morning by escorting me into the TPD, you intercepted that scum of the Earth, Morelli, when he was getting to be too inappropriate with me, and you waited for me to ensure that I not only escaped the police department without another run in with Morelli, but offered to get me home safely, with a little fieldtrip to Rangeman." She said that last part with a smile.

I went to speak, but she held up her hand in a halting manner.

"Just listen to what I have to say, please." I nodded and she continued, "Ranger, you have done more for me this morning than any man in my life before you have. Well, aside from my father and my brother." Hmm, a little insight into her life, we are getting somewhere. "Look, I know for a fact that I could take care of that piece of shit, Martinez, and I could do it with one hand tied behind my back, enjoying every second of it. But, the reason why I want to do this is to somewhat repay you for being so kind to me today."

She looked down to her fussing hands in her lap and for the second time today, the first being in the police station after Morelli walked off, she looked unsure of herself. And again, for the second time today, I placed my finger under her chin and raised it so that her divine blue eyes met mine and said, "Babe, there is no price for anything that I have done for you today. There is no need to feel that you need to repay me…for anything."

My Babe and I held each others gazes for a few more seconds before she once again spoke, "Batman."

Confusion washed over me and I for sure thought that I misunderstood her.

"What's that, Babe?"

"You are like a real life super hero…you are my Batman."

At her declaration of me my heart once again swelled and the urge to feel her lips to mine, her body to mine took over. I brushed my right hand along the side of her face and wrapped it behind her neck as I placed my left hand at the small of her back and pulled her to me. Our bodies touched in certain places and that familiar spark flew through me. Our faces only inches apart and our breathing labored from the intense moment of longing. I searched her eyes with mine and noticed that they had darkened with desire and need, I assume mine have done the same. I lost all sense of everything around me and the interest in the conversation we were having, all I saw was her alluring eyes and tantalizing mouth and I knew I had to have her.

My mouth came over hers in a searing and heated kiss. Within seconds she moaned and I took her slightly parted lips as an invitation for my tongue to slip in. At the meeting of our tongues Stephanie reached both arms up and wrapped them around my neck and I leaned further into her, bending her so that her back was lying flat on the sofa and my chest was pressed tightly to hers as I lay over top of her.

My right hand still placed at the base of her neck and my left now wrapped fully around her back, holding her tight. Our tongues continued to caress each others, relenting to the desire and passion that haunted us all morning. My body burned for her, and I knew that I would never get enough of this amazing woman, this woman who is but a stranger to me.

I felt her arms tighten around my neck, pulling me tighter to her. The kiss intensified to a magnitude that left me almost uncontrolled and all I could think of is how I have never felt a kiss so intense, so deep, so passionate. I want more, need more of her. I broke from our kiss and my babe let out a slight whimper in protest, but immediately followed it with a deep moan when I moved my mouth behind her ear and down her neck. Dios, her moaning had my cock throbbing in my cargos and the taste of her body had my testosterone stirring crazily through me.

With another moan she tilted her head back, further exposing her neck to me and I continued surveying it with my lips and tongue, sucking, kissing and grazing. When my face was positioned over her chest I looked up to meet her eyes and saw the same feeling I owned ; longing, lust, passion, excitement, oh there is so many emotions going on in that beautiful head, but none that gave me any clue that she wants me to stop.

"Ranger" She said breathless and placed her hands on either side of my head as almost a plea to continue.

"Babe" I replied and bent down to kiss the middle of her chest.

"Mmmm" She moaned to my touch and I continued to the circular mound that peaked from her work out tank, licking and kissing it.

"Your taste, Babe, you're so sweet."

I moved to explore the other mound and a loud knock came to my door and I halted dead in my tracks and looked up into the wide blue eyes of my babe. I think we both forgot where we are and what we were supposed to be doing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously:**

_I moved to explore the other mound and a loud knock came to my door and I halted dead in my tracks and looked up into the wide blue eyes of my babe. I think we both forgot where we are and what we were supposed to be doing. _

**Stephanie's POV: **

Oh my god! I totally lost myself in the intensity and heat of the moment Ranger and I were having and completely dismissed my surroundings. I am currently laid out on the leather sofa of Ranger's office; he on top of me, eyes penetrating mine and one of his employees is banging on his office door. Oh I sure hope that it's locked or they at least respect his privacy enough not to invade it, because Ranger seems to be frozen and is not moving from his perch over my body, not that I really want him to. _Damn interruptions! _

Suddenly I'm stricken with a thought. "Oh god, please don't let it be Les at the other side of that door." I can see him busting in and not caring about the repercussions. He certainly didn't care about over stepping his boundaries with Ranger in the conference room.

"Ranger," I squeak out and with a slight shake of his head and a flutter of his eyes he responds. His eyes darken but not in an intimate way, this time he's pissed and I now almost feel bad for whomever it is at on the other side...almost. His blank face slams down and he braces his self on his hands and pushes his body off of mine.

"I'm sorry, Babe." He says as he leans up to kiss my forehead before standing and heading for the door. My mind suddenly wraps around his apology. Sorry; I hope he's sorry for the interruption and not the amazingly intimate moment we were having. Now shaking my head from the thought, I right myself, smooth out my clothes and fix my hair. He considerately glances in my direction as to make sure that I am put together to my liking. I nod my head and he pulls open the door with enough force to send a wave of air in my direction.

"What?" He grits out through clenched teeth.

Oh look, it is Santos and he is wearing a huge grin. Man, he really likes to push Ranger's buttons…maybe I can help with that. My musings of assisting Ranger with putting Les in check cause me to miss the entire conversation between the two of them, but leaves me with a huge grin of my own plastered across my face.

I turn my head slowly and notice that Ranger is leaning against his now closed office door, arms crossed with a 100 watt smile and a curious look in his eyes.

"What's the source of that beautiful grin, Babe?" He says while pushing off from his resting place.

Oh, Ranger I think you are going to like this one…I hope.

"Well, Ranger, funny you should ask. You see, though the reason for being sidetracked from our earlier discussion was a good one…damn good one." Ranger's smile upped a good hundred notches. "We have yet to come to an agreement in the matter at hand. You need a decent, no more than decent, game plan for your apprehension tonight and I want to be apart of that plan."

"Babe, I already expressed to you my reservations for your assistance with this apprehension…it's too dangerous, Babe, I couldn't bare anything to happen to you." He said as his two hundred watt smile is replaced with his customary blank face.

"Ranger, I understand your uncertainties but you are making decisions before knowing all the facts. That in itself is a dangerous move and not the righteous kind of danger that I know you are accustomed to. I know this because I am accustomed to it as well." This gets me an eyebrow lift and an expression of curiosity becomes etched across his face.

"Babe?"

"Ranger, I am probably saying too much when I say that I am not the average woman, I have not lived the average life by any means."

Reaching his left hand up and cupping my cheek he says, "Babe, nothing about you is average, not even in the slightest" My insides melt at his endearment. I sigh contently but immediately re-square myself; this is no time for a repeat of earlier…no matter how much I want it…not table that thought, Plum.

"Ranger, look I understand that I need to prove my skills to you. I can more than take care of myself and I think I have an idea that will not only prove this to you, but will help you out with a little nuisance that has been pulling at your nerves today."

"Ok, Babe, correct me if I am wrong, but is this nuisance a 6'3" Cuban man with short-spiked brown hair and goes by the name of Lester Santos? Because, if so I'm listening." Ranger says and the beautiful grin returns.

I grin and nod my head.

"I want to teach him a lesson. I want to challenge him…I want to spar with him."

Ut-oh, that beautiful grin falters and is replaced with that damn blank face again. I dismiss it and continue with my idea.

"Ranger, I want to spar with Les. In doing so I will prove to you that my hand to hand combat skills are impeccable and that I am more than qualified for this job. In fact, I can say with confidence that I am highly qualified for probably any of your Rangeman dealings." I say matter of fact. Ranger lifts a dark eyebrow at my statement, but still gazes with interest. I think I have him; he may not like it but I am going to win this round. I know it.

"You want to spar with Les, Babe?" He says flatly

"Yes, Ranger, I would love to teach him a lesson for his constant irritations today. I know you are not happy with his behavior. My proposal is that I spar with Les, he looks to be in great physical condition and I can't imagine you would employ anyone who is not trained. If I beat him I'm in. I assume the distraction role and we go with Les' plan." I say the last portion of my proposal with a stern tone. He needs to know I mean business.

"Babe, Les is one of my best hand to hand men. In fact, next to me, he is probably my best. I don't think this is a good idea at all. Experience has taught me that you do in fact have one wicked kick and you move with the speed of a cheetah, but my men and I come from a whole different level of training, very, very few men in this world are witness to the extent of training I am referring to and very, very few men obtain the skill sets that my men have obtained. I only employ the best of the best and my men are the best of the best." Ranger gifts me with a look of pity…oh, Ranger, I don't need your pity. I also can't help but notice Ranger refer only to men. Hmmm, didn't pin you as a sexist, Ranger, this gives me even more incentive to kick one of his "men's" ass.

"Ranger, I know you are looking out for my wellbeing and I also know that you barely know anything about me so that is why I am granting you a free pass for your insults on my skill sets. Now, I am aware that you employ the best of the best. I have been itching for a sparing partner for almost a year now and I am feigning for that itch to be scratched, today it will. The only hiccup in this beautiful arrangement between the two of us is my mat is not only far too small for a sparing match, but it is in my bedroom, which is definitely not acceptable. Do you know of a place we can take this to?

Ranger opens his mouth to speak, but quickly closes it. His blank face again set and silence encompassing us. Hmmm, a staring match, I can play this game, I think as my PA self comes over me. Oh, I miss her. This has been a great day and it keeps getting better; this is a day of revelations, of remembering the person of whom until now I realize I miss immensely. I can go without the long, gruesome missions but the feel of excitement and the rush this life that Ranger lives and that I want to be reacquainted with has over me is far to powerful to walk away from, it owns me and with that thought my proficient monster awakens and I am ready to go in for the kill. I will succeed at my self appointed mission to prove to ranger my skill sets and abilities and he will want me as part of his team…for good. I know this, now it's time for him to realize.

Ranger breaks me from my internal pep talk so to speak and I instantly note the achievement of my first mission; staring contest, check.

"Fine, Babe, I will allow this absurd idea of yours but on one condition..." He gives me time to protest but I don't. He's throwing me a bone here; I'm not going to challenge him any more than I already have…not yet anyways. "Babe, if and _when_ I feel the match is getting out of hand I call it, no questions asked. Got it?" I ignore the emphasis he adds to "_when_" and nod my head tersely.

"Ok, let's get this over with, shall we?" Ranger says and rises from the leather couch.

"Uh, Ranger, you still haven't answered where this spar will take place."

For some reason my statement pulls a slight smile to Ranger's tense filled face.

"Babe, do you remember me telling you that I wanted to show you something after my meeting?"

I nod.

"Well, let's just say I know the perfect place for _your _ludicrous deal. I can't believe I am agreeing to this." He says shaking his head side to side.

I roll my eyes at the "ludicrous" comment. You will see, Ranger, and then you will apologize…and then we can kiss and make up. The last part of my thought makes me feel warm and brings an oh so delightful feeling in the lower regions of my belly. _Mmmmm!_

Ranger and I make our way back to the conference room. This time he walks in first. He may be a little exasperated with me but it soon becomes an after thought. No time to dwell on Ranger's possible annoyance with me now; I will address it later if need be but I have quite the feeling that he will not remember it after I kick Les' ass on the mats.

Ranger greets the men at the table who look slight exasperated themselves. Just how long were we gone?

"Men" Ranger says tersely.

"Miss Plum and I have come to an agreement for tonight's job."

Miss Plum? Yup, he's aggravated with me.

"How exactly did you two come up with this agreement?" Says Les with a cheesy grin and pointing two fingers back and forth between Ranger and I. I am going to gain so much enjoyment out of kicking your ass, Mr. Cocky.

Ranger fixes him with a serious "Do not fuck with me look" and Les pales. Wow, so Les does fear Ranger like the others do. Still, I must figure out what the reason is for him to push Ranger the way he does. And, why Ranger gives him so much rope to play with before he tightens in on him with his firm warnings. It's like he has some sort of a tolerance for Les' antics and when Les goes too far he is cut off. Les knows this too. Yep, I definitely have to delve into that relationship.

"As I was saying, Stephanie and I have come to an agreement as to tonight's apprehension and Les' plan of action to take down Martinez."

"Come here, Babe." Ranger says reaching behind him for my hand. I gladly accept it and walk toward him, my eyes locked in on his.

Ranger holds my gaze for a few beets before turning his attention back to the table of delicious Rangeman men.

Still holding my hand he speaks, "Stephanie is very adamant about being apart of tonight's job. I have agreed to allow her the chance at demonstrating her skills in the form of hand to hand combat. If she wins she will assume the distraction role. If she does not, then we will continue on formatting a new plan. Though I am not pleased with the danger tonight's job poses to her, I agreed she should have the opportunity to change my mind."

The guys are all speechless and I am shocked when someone other than Les breaks the silence.

"So, what exactly do you mean hand to hand combat? What will she be doing?" asks Tank.

Apparently, my proposition is humorous to Ranger because his blank face breaks and he lowers his head and brings a hand to his face trying to conceal the silent laughter. Hello, Ranger, you can still see your shoulders shaking. I can't help but sever our entwined hands and cross my arms over my chest in displeasure.

Once he composes himself he addresses Tank's question.

"Well, Steph will be participating in a sparing match to demonstrate her level of sill."

"Ok, who will she be sparing with? We haven't any females on staff aside from Ella and I highly doubt she will be sparing with the Rangeman housekeeper and cook." States Bobby.

I wonder why Les hasn't spoken up yet. With that thought I turn my gaze to Les. He is looking at me quite intently. What is he thinking?

Ranger breaks my stare down with Les by saying, "Well, she will be sparing with one of you. In fact, she will be sparing with the second best." Almost instinctively everyone turns their attention to Les. Hmmm, they all know Les is second best, interesting.

Les is silent following the reveal of Ranger's and my agreement. It seems like minutes go by before he says anything, when in all actuality it was probably only ten to twenty seconds.

Finally Les responds to the announcement and I can't help but inwardly giggle at his silence. It is uncharacteristic of him.

"Beautiful here is going to spare with me?" He says with disbelief

"Yes." Comes Ranger's clipped response and again to my surprise Les just nods his head and removes himself from his chair, moves around the table and stops a short distance in front of me.

Les stands still and again silent for a few seconds. I have been here before; I have personally witnessed this exchange and have also given this. Les is assessing his competition. It is not to be taken as disrespectful but quite the opposite. If he didn't see me as being a threat then there would be no need for this action. I am pleased.

He moves in, closing the distance on the few feet of empty space between us. He wraps his strong arms around my small frame and I swear I hear a low growl from behind me. Les positions himself so that his mouth is right at my ear and whispers, "Beautiful, you don't know what you have gotten yourself into. You are crazy. I'll go easy on you."

Les begins to pull away but is halted by my sudden grasp of his shoulders. I pull him in so that he is the only one who will hear what I have to say. "Les, please treat me as you would any other opponent. I do not need nor do I wish you to down play your skills. Go your hardest; give everything you have because I will be doing the same. I ask this of you as a fellow professional in this style of life."

Les pulls back, again assessing me, our eyes stay locked in on each other and I know exactly what he is searching for. I gave away information of myself that should have been kept undisclosed for many confidential reasons. Once entered into a life such as ours you are always apart of that life. It is a constant and it stays with you in many aspects…forever.

Giving knowledge to others of my profession retired or not, is hazardous, the fewer to know the better, and up until my minimal disclosure to Les, Lole is the only one who knows my deepest secret...who I really am and the things I have done and am capable of doing.

Les knows exactly what I mean by "style of life," it's etched all over his stunned and quizzical face. I am surprised I am not concerned about my forthcomings to Les. Providing him with this knowledge is to assure that he will not hold back, I can't have him give less than one hundred percent. Still, the anxiety I thought I would feel after unveiling this most important attribute of my life is not present. I trust this man, this nuisance as I only a short time ago dubbed him as being and I now see why this trust I have for him has fallen silently over me. I see it in his eyes; he has been where I have been and through gauging the extent of my disclosure he sees it in me too.

With a cocky half smile, Les, clasps his hands over my shoulders and says, "Bring it, Beautiful." Oh, there he is…he's back.

Seems I am already dressed in my workout attire there is no need to stall any longer. I guess it's a good thing Ranger rushed us back here without allowing me to change first.

Everyone in the conference room decides to join Ranger, Les and I and follows us out and toward a stairwell. I am not sure if they were all still in shock of what was going to take place or if silence is a normalcy around her, but we all walked quietly down the steps until we reached the second floor. Ranger wrapped his hand around the door handle in front of us and with a small display of a smile he looks to me and says, "You ready, Babe?"

Without waiting for my reply he tugs the door open and ushers me into the most beautiful and amazing training facility I have ever seen.

The gym is the size of the entire width of the building. It has everything you could possibly imagine, including a pool. I can't help the face splitting grin that instantly plasters to my face. I am in heaven!

I turn to face Ranger and notice an equally excited grin on his face. Though, his is not expressed toward the gym but is fixed on me. My heart fills with joy that I am the reason for his happiness here and now.

"What do you think, Babe?"

"Ranger, this is amazing! You have no idea how excited I am right now. I have been dying to train in a facility like this for so long. You have everything anyone would ever need right here in this giant room!"

And, he did. The pool, is strategically placed at the back of the facility behind a wall of glass, there is a track above where we stand that runs the distance around the facility. The equipment is all high tech and up to date, the best of the best for the best of the best. There are various different punching bags and floor mats placed throughout the gym.

Finally my eyes focus on the middle of the gym and I notice the most beautiful and substantial _Rumble Ring _I have ever seen. I am in awe. Mouth hanging open, eyes bugged out, awe.

Eventually, after what felt like minutes but was probably only seconds of drooling, Ranger reaches his hand up to my chin and gently closes my mouth. With a chuckle he says, "Rumble Ring, Babe?"

I blush a nice shade of crimson and shrug my shoulders, "You know, Rumble Ring." I say in a small voice. I instantly think of Lole. Lole too chuckled at my designated term for a sparing ring, but he always knew the respect I had for it. I miss him and I know that with him in my head I will dominate. The Rumble Ring has always been my sanctuary and I can't wait to enter this one!

"Alright, let's do this, Les." I say while I begin my stretches.

Les shoots me a wide grin and says, "You got it, Beautiful."

After finishing with our stretches Les and I prepare to enter the ring. Les climbs on in and I move to do so myself when Ranger places a hand on my shoulder. I turn to face him and notice the tension set in his face. I instantly know what has produced it and for a split second guilt washes over me, but as quickly as it came I let it go. I can't afford to feel guilty for the unease in Ranger, not right now. Besides, it will be dissolved soon.

I flash him a heartfelt, sensual smile and note his slight relaxation. He reaches his right hand up and brushes the backside of it along my cheek, sending an electric current through my body. Yup, it's still there.

"Babe, you don't have to do this." He says

"No, Ranger, I do have to do this. I need you to understand my capabilities. I need you to see what I can offer you…your business." Grabbing his hand that is now cupping my cheek I bring it to my lips and place a gently kiss to it and say, "I am not the average female; in fact I am probably unlike any female you have ever encountered, you'll see." I say with true affirmation.

"Babe, I know you are unlike any other woman I have encountered, believe me." And for some reason I do, but I still have to prove to him my physical capabilities.

"Ranger, I am doing this. We have a deal and I have no intentions on backing out."

With that final statement I turn and crawl into the ring. Les is bouncing around in the middle of the ring. He looks so smug and sure of himself. I can't help but smile at the thought of that assurance soon dwindling.

Ranger calls for us and Les and I both turn to face him.

"Ok, are you both ready for this?" He asks reluctantly and Les and I both nod our heads agreeing.

"Just a reminder to the both of you; I reserve the right to end this match anytime I feel it necessary and I will do so with no protests. Do I make myself clear?" Yikes, yes you are very clear I think to myself while again nodding my head.

"Ok then. The match begins now." Ranger says and I instantly fall into my zone, no hesitations. My beast has been released and I almost feel sorry for Les. I am quick, I am strong and I acquire some of the most lethal skills in the world, although I would never truly harm Les I will make my dominance known.

Les and I begin circling each other, assessing each other. We are both focused, completely aware of every move we each make.

Finally, Les strikes first and I can't help but feel satisfied, for he making the first move is exactly what I was hoping for. His moves are quick but mine are quicker and as he lifts his right leg expecting to land a swift front kick to my shin, sending me off balance, I slide to the ground, catching his foot in mid air and twist it so that he loses the balance he has placed on his left leg, sending his entire body slamming to the ground.

I am up off the ground quickly and back in my combat stance, ready to pounce. Les is back on his feet in decent speed too and though he looks a little shaken he is also ready to go and I didn't expect anything less.

Knowing that he will refrain from striking again until I do I decide to make my next move, another of my signature moves. It is a trustworthy move and will in fact slow him down when I land it perfectly…I have never miss my mark.

I move in quickly and come across my body with my right hand so that it appears I am trying to land a punch to the side of his face. Just when he goes to block or grab my fist I retract it back into my body, spin on my right foot and land a powerful round house to the middle of his chest.

I instantly lower my foot and return to my combat stance and eye my opponent. Slightly hunched over, he pulls himself off the ropes. Straightening his body, he readies himself in his own combat position. I can see the anger in his eyes, not at me, but in himself. I slowed him down and he knows it. Good maybe it will be enough to push himself harder and make this a decent sparing match.

He comes at me with force. He's trying to scare me by using his body size against mine. I block his first throw, but he manages to land a forearm to my chest. No problem, I have had worse, my body is trained for this kind of abuse, as is his, and I know that this battle will more than likely be eventually called by Ranger, as neither of us will give up.

Les and I continue with quick movements and brutal force connecting kicks, punches, hand jabs and forearm thrusts. We are both blocking a fare share of each others blows, but I can't help but notice I am landing more on him than he is on me. However, I must remain impassive. The number one rule in hand to hand combat is never let your guard down, number two is never gloat; gloating causes you to lose focus and it is when you risk yourself the most. Always keep centered and never lose your edge.

Finally, after maybe ten minutes of Les and I going at it in the ring he makes a very, very lethal mistake and I notice it instantly. He steps back on his left foot, positioning his weight in his heel…major no, no. I move forward on him with a hand blow to his chin that causes his head to fall back and his body to lose balance because of the weight shift. I must say, I am quite surprised in his lack in focus just now; my move was most affective because of his loss of total body control.

By stepping into the blow I am now side by side with Les, only facing opposite directions. He is thrown back and I react quickly with a straight arm blow to his shoulder blades sending him forward. I finish of my round of moves with a back kick to his back that puts him down on all fours. If this was a mission I would finish him off, but in sparing you never disrespect your opponent by attacking while he is down. I resettle myself in my combat position and wait for him to do the same. He is moving slower, much slower. I am wearing him down.

Les doesn't disappoint. He's back in position and ready for more.

We continue sparing for another fifteen minutes and I can feel him wearing down. Throughout our sparing I have blocked or caught most of what Les has delivered and landed most of mine. Don't get me wrong, Les is good, damn good, but I am better…the best. My dominance over Les is not surprising to me, although I have a feeling it is to everyone else observing. Like I said, I am known as the best at what I do. I have been told there is only one other person who may rival my skill set, but I have yet to meet him and I choose to believe otherwise.

Les and I go around another five to seven minutes when I am gifted my opportunity to shut him down. Maybe Ranger won't be calling this, maybe it will end now. He must be getting tired, I mean I have landed some pretty nasty blows and some very technical moves, plus he is exerting immense energy trying to take me down and failing.

He throws a punch my way and I catch it cross armed. I have Les locked in my grip and in an instant his eyes widen, he knows he's mine. I abruptly untwist my arms, pulling down at the same time. Les' feet fly out from the back of his body and he comes down face first onto my driving knee. I can feel the power and the rush firing through my body. It's been so long.

I release my hold on him and he slumps down to the floor, blood has sprayed everywhere and once I notice it I come back to reality and suddenly gasp and pull my hands to my mouth. Oh my god, did I go too far. I haven't spared with anyone in so long and I got caught up in this last opening Les left me, I forgot that this was a spar and I went full force. Oh god, Les. He's motionless…bleeding.

I drop down to my knees, roll his body over so that he is laying on his back and immediately notice the damage my last move did to his beautiful face.

"Les!" I yell

"Can you hear me, Les?"

I sit and lift Les' head into my lap just as Ranger and Bobby climb into the ring; their faces ashen, shocked.

"Ranger, I am so sorry. Oh my god, I don't know what got into me?"

Ranger squats down and places his hand on my shoulder and says, "Its ok, Babe. We all know what we are doing when we climb into this ring. I heard Les and you make the agreement to go hard, to give it your all. You were just better, Babe." He says as he swallows hard and stairs intently into my eyes as if trying to figure me out.

Ranger and I hold our stare for a good minute while Bobby tends to Les. I finally pull away when I feel Les' head move in my lap.

"Les?" I say a little to panicked for my liking.

"Les are you ok? Bobby, is he going to be ok?"

"Yeah, Steph I think he will be fine. He definitely has a broken knows. Most likely his ribs are just bruised but I will get some x-ray's just in case. The black and blue tats you supplied all over his body will heal but I am pretty sure his pride may be a different story." He says with a slight chuckle and I can't help but notice the smirk on Ranger's face too.

Les moves again and this time when I glance down at him he is looking up at me. Oh god, I hope he is not too mad. We stay locked in on each other for a few beats before his lips part and twist in an upward motion. Soon he is flashing that beautiful smile my way and I can't help but return it. At last, he speaks and though it is in a scratchy tone he says, "Damn, Beautiful, I would let you kick my ass any day if the benefit is waking in your lap and staring up into those gorgeous blue eyes of yours."

I hear Ranger growl something about getting another ass beating but I ignore it, throw my head back and laugh. I am so happy that Les is taking this so well.

"Les, always the ladies man, eh? Let's just hope you still think that when you look into the mirror" I say as my smile falls off.

"Don't sweat it, Beautiful, I usually have to meet Ranger here on the mats, so it can't be much worse" replies Les.

"You may be surprised, man" says Tank and I suddenly remember we had quite the audience for our sparing match.

I take a chance and glance over toward the group of guys outside the ring. I don't know exactly how they will react to my kicking their partner's ass . I mean I am a girl and I have unfortunately ran into instances where men do not approve of my skills but they were usually the enemy and I was in the process of single handedly defeating them. This doesn't usually make one too popular at least with the likes of people I encountered the nine years I was running missions.

It was very rewarding and heart warming when I glanced over to Tank, Ram, Cal, Hal and Hector and saw respect in their eyes and welcoming smiles on their faces. Turning my attention to Bobby I see and feel the same vibes coming from him. I glance back down at Les and that patented smile shines bright. He waggles his eyebrows at me and I can't help but giggle. Les, you're such a flirt…even beaten and bloody.

I raise my head, close my eyes and take a deep breath and think "_I haven't fit in anywhere in so long. I finally feel like I fit in again. I am so glad they don't hate me." _

"Proud of you babe…were all proud of you. I am sorry I ever doubted you. You are right you more than exude the hand to hand combat skills to take care of yourself and just so you know, you do fit in here with us and I don't think any one of us would ever be able to hate you, even if you were completely incapable of taking care of yourself. Besides, Les deserved an ass whooping. If you don't recall; I was going to take care of it tomorrow at 0500 but seems you handled him for me I think I will allow him to sleep in a little while longer" Les attempted a laugh but quickly grasped his ribs.

"I guess I said that aloud, huh?"

"Yeah, Babe, you did but its ok." Ranger said while cupping my cheek with his hand and placing a kiss at the top of my head, which I am guessing is pretty unusual by the odd stairs he was receiving from the guys.

"Ok, I need to get Les up to my office. He needs to be cleaned up, examined and his nose reset" says Bobby.

"Awe man, Beautiful, you so owe me for breaking my nose. Resetting that shit hurts like a bitch."

"I am so sorry, Les," I say while allowing a giggle to slip out "but in all fairness I did warn you." My previous disclosure resurfaces with him as his expressions resume a more serious appearance. He nods his head in understanding and I am reassured that my secret is safe. It's not that I don't trust the others, especially Ranger, I trust him one hundred percent, it's just that if it is going to come out to anyone else, which after today's performance I assume it eventually will, I want it to be at my own discretion. Besides, all Les knows is what I told him, which is very little, "Our style of life" can mean so much. All he really knows is that I am not your average woman and that I have been trained…hell, they are all aware of that.

"How about I buy you a few beers sometime and we'll call it good."

"Sounds great, Beautiful"

With that Bobby and Ranger help Les out of my lap, of which I think he was less than eager to vacate. After he is steady on his feet Bobby and Ram helped him to the elevator where I assume they head for Bobby's office.

A round of "great job, Steph" and "we won't be messing with you" came from the remainder of the Rangemen before they exited the gym in a stunned state of mind.

And then there were two.

"So, Ranger, I guess I am joining the team tonight, eh." I say with a light punch to his shoulder.

"Yeah, Babe I guess you are." He says as he pulls me into his warm, taut muscled body and kisses me with more passion and fervor than any other kiss has ever possessed in my life, even the ones we shared earlier.

Ranger breaks the kiss and presses his forehead to mine. My body is humming and completely entranced by the possessiveness shown through by his mouth.

"Babe, I don't know what to say. Amazing doesn't even come close to expressing what you are."

I melt.

"Babe, how about I treat you to a late lunch. I know a great place five floors above us." He says with a grin that has my lower extremities twisting in that oh so pleasurable way.

Ranger helps me from the ring and guides me hand in hand to the elevator. He must think I'm tired and I am slightly, it has already been a long day and it's only 3:00 p.m.

Once on the elevator I realize how hungry I am and ask Ranger what's for lunch.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Babe. Ella, the Rangeman house keeper and my personal chef, usually surprises me but I guarantee you will love it. Plus, we can knock out two birds with one stone." He replies

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we can enjoy a nice meal together and you can inform me on how you became such a lethal weapon. I sense you hold quite the secrets."

Oh shit!


	12. Chapter 12

_Ok, I have more excitement with Stephanie and Ranger coming up, but I wanted to get a few POV's in from some Merry Men._

**Lester's POV**

"Shit!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Damn, Bobby, easy man. Can't you tell I got my ass handed to me today?" I said while perched up on Bobby's examining table in his stainless steel and sterol medic office.

"Sorry, man" said Bobby hardly able to contain his mirth.

I still can't believe my Beautiful. My Beautiful? That's a new one. Anyway, she totally took me, us really, by surprise today. When she opened up to me in the conference room about "Our style of life" I was completely thrown off. What exactly did she mean by that? Was she trying to tell me that her life is not so different from Ranger, the guys and I?

Well, she is right in the sense of hand to hand combat at least. I'm second best at hand to hand combat here at Rangeman. Hell, I am right up there with the greatest in the world and she demolished me. If this was a real battle she possessed the ability to finish me off for good. Luckily, we were only sparing and now she is one of us…a part of our team and I could not be more excited to have her aboard. This amazing and talented woman is going to be quite the benefit to Rangeman…to all of us. We will all have her back and I can say with utter confidence that she will have ours. I can't wait to learn more about her.

Never before has a woman caused such enthusiasm in me in a totally foreign way. I love women. In fact, I have been known as a ladies man…a playboy and I can't deny it. I am enthusiastic about women, but mostly in the bedroom sense...until now.

Beautiful is completely different. I got a good look at her from the cameras in the garage and knew then and there that she was a knock out, but from the moment she walked into that conference room on five with my cousin I knew she was different from any other women I have come in contact with. There is something special and rare in her and we witnessed a portion of that today when she demonstrated her absolute ability in hand to hand combat and knocked my ass out. It's really actually kind of a funny coincidence that I considered her to be a knock out and she ended up in fact knocking me out with one lethal knee.

I can't help but let a chuckle slip while thinking back to my surprise at Steph's skill sets. I entirely underestimated her in the ring and paid for it dearly.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Bobby breaking me from my musings of one Stephanie Plum and her magnificence.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how I totally underestimated Beautiful and how she made me pay for it."

Bobby chuckled too.

"Seriously, bro, that woman is special…I sure as hell hope Ranger doesn't let her slip away. We sure as hell could use her here at Rangeman. I am aware that I know nothing about her, but for some reason I trust her one hundred percent and feel comfortable having her watch my back." Exclaimed Bobby and I couldn't agree more.

"Oh and by the way, Les, you do realize that you have dubbed her with a nick name, right?"

"Huh, oh you mean Beautiful?" I asked bemused. Where is he going with this?

"Yeah, bro, Beautiful." He said with a grin.

"What? She is beautiful…it fits."

"Oh, there is no doubt that she is probably the most 'beautiful' woman I have ever seen and it doesn't hurt that she has the power and skill to kick all of our asses…except for maybe Ranger, but yeah she definitely is beautiful. It's just that I have known you for years and I have never heard you use a term of endearment like you have with her and to keep referring to her as 'Beautiful' is a tad out of character for you."

"Don't read to far into it, Bobby. I like her…a lot…and like I said before it suits her." I explain to my longtime friend.

"Well, it looks as if Ranger _really _likes her too, and vise versa, so I would be careful as to how much you express your liking of her. Now, you ready for me to reset this nose?"

Oh shit!

Back at my apartment on four I lay on my couch with a cold compress at the juncture between my eyes. My Beautiful really worked me over today.

Damn, Bobby is right; I really have to get a handle on my sudden feelings for Stephanie Plum, this woman I met not but a few hours ago. Never before has a woman caused this sort of reaction in me. I'm the love em' and leave em' kind of guy, one night stands are my kind of thing. Not only does she now possess a nick name from me, but she has engrossed my entire thought process since regaining consciousness in her lap. It's those eyes; those beautiful pools of blue are mesmerizing. And that smile; so bright and sincere. It can captivate a person…it has captivated me.

Ok, Les, get your shit together. She's just a chick…an amazing chick with intoxicating beauty and a presence that demands attention without her even knowing it. Plus, she exudes the skill sets to eliminate someone more than twice her sizer. That's fucking hot!

Shit! I feel like a fucking teenage boy swooning over a girl with total infatuation. But, I am not a teenage boy, she is not a girl but an incredible woman, and judging from my cousin's behavior she is his…I'm screwed!

**Tank's POV **

Who exactly is this little spit fire of a woman that Ranger has introduced to our lifestyle? While sitting at the conference table and watching Ranger with Stephanie all I could think is that she had to be someone important, very important, to Ranger in order for him to invite her into Rangeman and introduce her to the guys, not to mention allow her to sit in on a company meeting. I am Ranger's best friend and right hand man and I know nothing of this woman; heard nothing of this woman…where has she come from?

I noticed Ranger's body language and expressions throughout the meeting. He is always Mr. Blank Face, professional and to the point, especially about business and when he makes a decision it is final. No questions asked. The Ranger that sat before me with this gorgeous and mysterious woman to his left was not the same man that left our touch base this morning.

Of course he was still professional during our meeting, aside from leaving us in the conference room for a good half hour to have a "private discussion" with Ms. Plum. I can't help but grin about that. I am pretty sure the boss man mixed business with a little pleasure, but who knows.

He had a sense of ease about him when he entered the conference room today and he was guiding Ms. Plum in with a protective and possessive gesture at the small of her back. I am pretty positive that he was making it known that she is his…especially toward Santos.

The main thing that I noticed was that he smiled…and even laughed. So, if this is how Stephanie Plum affects my best friend then she is a pleasant welcome to our lives where I am concerned. I haven't seen Ranger exude these types of emotions in a very, very long time. Not that these two emotions are foreign in my friend and boss, but for Ranger, when it comes to business he is just that, all business.

Today, however, Ranger did something that more than surprised me. He not only brought a woman to his business and home, introduced her to his employees and friends and presented her a chair at our meeting, but he gave her the ability to negotiate with him when he was so firm on keeping her out of the distraction. Ranger doesn't typically change his mind and he definitely is not usually persuaded. This astonishing woman has managed to gain power over him and I don't think he even knows it…nor does she.

My best friend is entranced by Ms. Plum and it baffles me. Not that she is not worthy of his adoration, it's just not Ranger's style. He doesn't do relationships. According to him they come with complications and distractions and his life does not lend itself to relationships.

I do have to say that the negotiation Ranger so reluctantly agreed to was very shocking to me and yet another first in many years flashed across his face, fear. When Stephanie climbed into that ring the tension displayed in Ranger's face and throughout his body was at an all time high. He really does care for this little woman.

I couldn't believe my eyes while watching Stephanie and Santos spar. She dominated the entire match, leading to knocking Lester out cold. To say I was shocked is an understatement and I instantly knew I needed to find out more information on Ms. Plum

She has accomplished in just a few hours what some have been trying to do for years and years; she has gained Ranger's trust. This is not easy to do; Ranger doesn't trust just anyone. In fact, there are only a handful of people he truly trust and this trust was not given easily and almost instantly like it has been today. It is my job to keep my friend and his business safe. It is my job to find out more about this mysterious woman who has popped into Ranger's life and so quickly captivated him.

For my friend and all of us at Rangeman's sake I hope she is as genuine as she has come across. I really would love the woman I met today in the conference room and the woman who displayed such immense skill and technique today in the ring to be truly who she says she is, for I believe she could be a great addition to Rangeman. However, I still can't get that stern edge in her voice out of my head when she told us that she can not disclose the reason for going FTA. It really is none of our business if she does not want to share, but I sensed something a little…off and I hope to find out what that is and quick.

Picking up my phone and dialing Rodriguez's extension I questioned myself as to if I really should be doing this without Ranger's permission, but decided that he may not have the ability to be partial on this matter.

"Rodriguez" came a voice from the other end of the line.

"Rodriguez, I need a background check and a search ran on a Stephanie Plum."

"Stephanie Plum, alright I will get on it." He said

"Oh, and make it a priority. The quicker the better."


	13. Chapter 13

I fob my indestructible steel door open and allow Stephanie to enter my penthouse apartment first. I follow close behind and almost plow into the back of her as she halts suddenly in her tracks and gasps in what I assume to be either shock or surprise, but just in case it's horror or fright I am instantly sent into high alert mode. I scan the room laid out in front of me while placing a protective hand on either side of my Babe's shoulders.

Nothing seems out of the ordinary and though I know for a fact that an intruder could never gain access to my building, let alone my personal apartment, (this place is more secure than Fort Knox) I can't help but succumb to my protective instincts…I will never take my Babe's safety for granted. Although she probably does not need me to keep her safe I will always strive to do so.

"Babe, what's wrong? Did you see something?" I ask bewildered.

"Oh, Ranger." She says a tad breathless and I can't help but want to make her moan those words while she is writhing beneath me in my California King bed located in my master bedroom on the other side of my penthouse apartment. _Dios!_

"Babe?" Nothing.

"Steph?" I ask again

"Carlos, this…your place…it's, it's amazing. It's magnificent. It's nothing like I have ever seen before. I love it!"

So it's my apartment in general that has taken her precious breath away. I smile at that thought. Good, maybe she will want to spend more time here with me.

"Babe," I say on a chuckle "you haven't even seen the entire place."

"Oh, Ranger." there she goes with the 'Oh, Ranger' again. Dios, my pants slightly tighten each time she speaks those two words. Glancing over her shoulder in my direction she smiles a full heart warming smile and says, "I can already tell that the rest of it is probably just as lovely if not more so."

"Well, for good measure, why don't I give you the tour anyways, Babe."

"A perfect host; who would have known."

"Babe." I say chuckling. I have been doing a lot of that…probably more today than I have in the past ten years. The various ways this intriguing and amazing woman affects me is uncanny.

"Come on, Babe" I say while wrapping my large dark hand around her fair dainty hand. It is still difficult to believe what these beautiful little hands have the capability of doing.

With my guidance, Steph and I explore the spacious single floor penthouse. Her moans over my master bathroom nearly had me coming undone. And, when she lay back on my bed and so noisily expressed her comfort I had to pull out every ounce of control inside me to not crawl on top of her, taking her right then and there. Dios, this woman is going to be the death of me.

The last room we came upon is my private office. Other than the one rare opportunity in which Tank met me here; no one other than myself has ever set foot in it, not even Ella to clean.

This is my personal space. I keep my most private knowledge, memories and items in my penthouse office. It is mostly full of important items and documents that have affected or shaped my life in one way or another. From my time in the army to different government missions I went on, memories of my family and daughter, documents for my business and different business arrangements that I have mad and information for personal and business contacts…the list goes on.

Tank has been privy to my secret lair for a very specific reason and if it did not have such an adverse effect on my life and everything I have worked so hard to build if not rectified quickly, he also would never have set foot in here. Tank is my best friend, a man of whom I trust immensely and whole heartedly, but I am a very personal man and enjoy certain things kept private. My sister often jokes that I am a man of mystery and maybe I am; regardless this is how I have chosen to live my life and this one room is a reflection of why…it holds many secrets that if discovered could be very devastating.

Without even a thought to my actions I turned the polished brass door handle to grant access to my office and once again allowed Stephanie to enter first. The floor is a rich mahogany, as is the L-shaped desk and book case. The safe in the wall and the triple drawer file cabinet are the best one can buy and are completely indestructible. There is a reading chair in the corner of the room and, my favorite characteristic, the entire back wall is an open tinted window. I find great comfort in this room. Maybe, it is because of the privacy it gives me.

Steph broke through the companionable silence we were sharing while admiring the room from two different points of view.

"So, is this where Batman completes his work, away from work?" She said with sassy yet captivating grin that had me mesmerized.

Suddenly her words sunk in and for the first time since entering the room I realized where we actually were. In a moment of bewilderment my blank face slid into place and my body stiffened. Stephanie noticed these characteristics instantly and while resting a hand on my bicep she asked, "Ranger, what's wrong? Did I say something to upset you?"

I couldn't answer her. I was as perplexed as I have ever been to why I brought her into this room…and without even a single thought in doing so. I just met Stephanie Plum this morning. Yes, she is a beautiful and amazing woman, the most beautiful and amazing woman I have ever met even, and truly talented, but do I trust this woman more than my own men…my best friends…my family even? Surely not…again I barely know her.

"Ranger?" She moves so that she is now standing directly in front of me. Worry and confusion radiating from her body. Intense, yet uncertain, sapphire blue eyes boring into my sole. She raises both of her soft and silky hands to either side of my face and with a small, weak smile she says, "Please talk to me, Ranger. _Please_."

Her plea breaks me from my reverie of my unknown intentions for bringing her here, to this room, _my_ private and personal space. I conceal her hands with mine and bring them from the sides of my face and kiss each on the backside.

"Ranger, did I do something to offend you? Did I do something wrong?" Steph repeats in a quiet voice and through hearing her whispered words I realize that, no, she did nothing to offend me and that I don't think she could ever do anything wrong. She's absolutely perfect and for some reason that is completely unbeknownst to me I trust this woman, more than I trust a lot of people...most people. What has she done to earn my trust? Why do I feel the strongest urge to entrust in her aspects of my life that I keep hidden from most everyone else? I _need_ to learn more about this woman. I _need _to understand my natural draw to open up to her, to allow her to bring out in me characteristics and aspects that I retired long ago and had no intentions of bringing about again. I need to understand my unconscious desires to trust her with…with my life.

"No, Babe, you did nothing wrong. You did not offend me in anyway. Yes, I guess you can say that this is where I complete my work away from work." I said with what I hoped portrayed a reassuring smile and though she smiled back I do not think she was fully sold.

"Are you sure, Ranger? You kind of disappeared there for a minute. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, Babe, it's fine."

Suddenly, I wanted to be out of my office. I am not sure exactly why, maybe I just wasn't ready to answer the questions that were displayed across her face, fighting to be spoken. I just didn't know if I could answer them yet. First we need to talk. I need to learn more about her.

"You know what? I think I am a bit hungry…are you hungry, Babe? Ella brought us a late lunch. It should be set up in the dining room."

"Um, yeah I could eat" she said hesitantly and I am almost positive she can tell that I am trying to change the subject and exit this room quickly. She is an extremely intelligent women and I can already tell not much gets past her. Her ability to read people is fascinating…she possesses the ability to draw information from and read even people who typically go unreadable. Yes, she will definitely be a benefit to Rangeman but even more to me.

**Stephanie's POV **

_Oh my god! Ella, I do not know who you are but I have got to meet you…you are a god! I wonder if she will adopt me. _

"Babe, I will be sure to give Ella your generous compliments" Ranger says chuckling and I instantly blush crimson.

"Oops, I suppose that was out loud?"

"Yeah, Babe" Ranger says while placing his hand on my thigh and lightly squeezing "It's ok though, I have come to enjoy those little moments that you speak unguarded."

Again I blush but for an entirely different reason. He always knows the greatest things to say.

Ranger and I continue to eat our meal in what I thought to be silence, but after my fifth or six delectable bight of my garlic herb chicken I open my eyes and see two dark chocolate colored eyes, hooded with desire, intensely focused on me.

We sit staring at each other for a few moments. He, with a sense of craving burning in his eyes and me, sizzling with sexual desire. Good god!

"Babe," Ranger says laced with a gasp, "Do you always make such arousing noises while you eat?"

Suddenly I realize what has affected Ranger so and with how scrumptious Ella's meal is I am not surprised…I can't say this is a first; I tend to moan uncontrollably over delicious food. I consider it a disorder I was born with.

"Oh Ranger, I am sorry. I did not mean to disturb your meal. I am kind of an expressive eater…well, that is when the meal is as enjoyable as this one is." I say and for the third time in such a short period I flash crimson.

"Babe, don't apologize. Those sounds are absolutely beautiful…I was just taken back a little bit. Nothing to be ashamed of, ok?" He says with a smile while trying to regain control. I smile back.

Ranger and I finish our meals and he asks me to join him in his living room so that we can talk. I think I know where this is going but feign ignorance and follow him into the living room as if completely unaware of his motive…always try to be one step ahead, that has always been my motto. However, Ranger has me second guessing this always present attribute of mine. I don't feel like I need to be on constant alert with him…with any of the men at Rangeman that I have met so far. That said; it is too soon to be tearing down sturdy walls that have kept me safe for many years now.

Sitting down on Ranger's couch I am once again mesmerized by the simple and elegant beauty of his place. Oh, and the couch, the couch is absolutely amazing. Oversized and has the feeling of heaven…as if I am sitting on a cloud. I can't help but relax into it.

"Ranger, this is an amazing couch!"

"Thanks, Babe, Ella picked it out. In fact, she decorated this entire place. She knows that I do not need anything too elaborate and I can live on and with the bare essentials but her enjoyment in nice things and spaces is important to her, so I allow her to decorate as she pleases…well, with little interference."

"Yeah, I totally get living with the bare essentials. I have lived that way for the majority of my adult life…you have seen my apartment. Well, enough of it to understand that I do not live for the finer things in this world…not that I do not appreciate them. One day I hope to have a nice place with nice things, but right now my one bedroom apartment filled with all the necessary things I need to survive works perfectly for me."

"Yeah, Babe, I must say that I was a little perplexed over your choice of decoration and set up in your apartment." I get the slight hint that Ranger is fishing for information but I can not blame him for being curious of me. Here I am, a 5'7" slender, yet fit, woman who pops into his life, kicks him in his chest and holds him at gun point and knocks one of his men, a 6'3" military trained man, out cold. He should be curious of me.

I have decided to give him enough information to hopefully satisfy this curiosity yet not give too much away where I expose myself…not yet at least.

"Um, why were you confused, Ranger?" I ask trying to seem innocent but I don't think he bought it…he thinks I am stalling and I am.

"It's just; I haven't ever met a woman with three punching bags, one suspended from her ceiling, taking up the majority of her living room." He's right; Mary-Lou and Connie hate my place. They say it is not only totally un-lady like, but quite intimidating.

Sighing deeply, "Yeah, I know but it's how I like it, well for now anyway. When I get a bigger place I will hopefully have enough room for a gym, but right now it suits my lifestyle. I would rather have my punching bags than some nice big coffee table and three piece furniture set. Besides, I don't do a whole lot of entertaining."

Ranger just nods his head in understanding and briefly allows the quiet to consume us.

"What about the gun, Babe?"

"The gun?" I know exactly what he is talking about but want to see where he is going with this.

"Yes, Babe, the gun holstered under your end table…the one you pulled on me with lightning speed." He says with the feeble hint of a grin.

He is trying to figure me out. Who I am and my reasoning for the way I live my life, my reasoning for the set up to my apartment and my reasoning for hiding weapons throughout it. He thinks the same way I do. He knows there is a meaning behind everything a person does. He knows that my loaded 9mm was not the only hidden weapon in my apartment. He knows I am not like any other woman he has ever met…at least I know I am not like any other women he has ever met.

"Oh, that one," I say sheepishly and not sure why. He was an intruder in my apartment I shouldn't feel guilty, but I do and it is because I have feelings for this man.

"Well, Ranger, one can't be too prepared for an intruder." I say with a smile.

"That's it, Babe?"

"Yes." I say a little to stern than I was hoping. It's just not the time to go spilling my guts about my past life.

"Ok, I was just wondering if there was a reason you keep weapons hidden throughout your apartment." He responds with a tiny bit of annoyance in his tone.

"Is there a reason you keep weapons hidden throughout your apartment?" I can't help but counter back.

"Babe." That's it…that's all I get. Guess I can't blame him. I started the one word answer in this conversation.

I just smile my sweet, heart warming smile in his direction.

"So, why did you go FTA?" Hmmm, he's really jumping right in.

"I am surprised you are just now asking me this. I know you have heard me express to others who have asked that I am not at liberty to say and I mean it, Ranger. I am sorry but I just can not confide in you my reason for going FTA…not yet anyway. What I can tell you is that it is not by choice that I cannot be candid about my FTA status. To be honest it is not mine to tell and I am held at the highest obligation to be discrete with this information. Please just try to trust me about this." I say hoping that he will drop the subject.

I watch as Ranger observes me with his blank face set firm in place. Fortunately, I too have my blank face in place and I don't think it is all too appreciated. We sit like this for a good minute before he responds to my vague disclosure. I can tell that he is not pleased with my answer but in the end he respects my wishes and in fact does trust that I was being as truthful as I could be. Still I can't help the want to smooth out the tension.

"Ranger, I have a feeling you know all too well what it is like to be held accountable for the concealment of certain involvements with in your life. Now, you do not have to acknowledge or address this statement but I am asking that out of respect for me you do not go digging to deep on this. Hopefully one day I will be able to share with you this information but right now I have my obligations to stay quiet."

"Babe, I would not go digging into your personal life. I trust that when the time suites you, you will come to me…even if the time is never; I still trust that you are being honest with me. You are correct in your observation of my life. There are things that I can not share with anyone who is not concerned and I can not expect the opposite of you. I suspect you too can not tell me why you are unable to impart information on going FTA or to whom or what your obligations are?"

Pursing my lips I slowly shake my head side to side. God, why do I feel so guilty for not being able to communicate and reveal the hidden aspects of my life to Ranger? I feel so drawn to him…like I can trust him with my life and without regrets. I have only put forth this trust in one other person before and I can honestly say that this trust had not developed in less than one day. There is just something about him; something familiar. This is kind of frightening.

"It's ok, Babe, I understand."

"So, what's up with Morelli?" Oh, this one I can answer.

"Well, you are in luck because I can actually answer that one without holding back."

Sighing deeply.

"Ranger, Morelli and I go way back. You see, he has always, always been Burg scum…unfortunately I had not come realize this until it was too late."

I noticed Ranger's body tense up and a flash of anger run through his eyes. Moving closer to him so that our legs were mere inches from touching I gently place my hand onto his forearm. Raising my eyes from where my hand lay to his anger filled dark chocolate brown ones I smile and say, "Don't worry, Ranger, I handled it just fine. Let me tell you what happened."

I felt his body and face relax and with the nod of his head I begin telling Ranger the history behind Stephanie Plum and Joseph Morelli, scum bag of the planet Earth. I explained the game he taught me in his fathers garage where he basically molested me at the age of six. After this disclosure I decided it to may be beneficial to jump ahead and enlighten Ranger on the Buick incident so to put his mind at ease even just a little. Right now he looks as if he is going to spring off the couch, march down to the police station and string Morelli up by his throat.

"Ranger, maybe I should have started at the end, or what I was hoping to be the end, and work my way back. So, before I go any further on the history between Morelli and I, I will let you in on the revenge I took on him when I was eighteen." I couldn't help but let the largest grin spread across my face. I am still proud of that incident.

Before I could tell Ranger about running down Morelli in the Buick and breaking his leg in three different places, a look of recollection appeared on his face and a big grin slowly displayed, "You ran him over with a car" he stated.

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked confused.

"The morning I went to meet Connie in regards to you being FTA she kind of got a little carried away with the details and leaked that incident."

Hm, ok.

"Yes, yes I ran his ass down and broke his leg in three different spots. He deserved it though, Ranger, I promise." I said holding up three Girl Scout fingers in a scouts honor signal. If possible, Ranger's grin widened and he nodded his head up in down in acquiesce.

"Anyway," I say waving my hands in front of me "let's carry on with your history lesson on detective Morelli, my bane of existence."

"Don't worry, Babe, he _will_ let you be." Ranger says with more confidence than I have ever seen in a single person.

"Ok, well I guess I will go in chronological order of events seems you are familiar with the Buick incident." I said with a proud smile.

"Unfortunately, I did not learn my lesson from the choo-choo event that took place in Joe's father's garage and when I was sixteen he took my virginity behind the éclair counter at the Tasty Pastry. It was awful, dirty and painful and I didn't even know what was going on or how it happened. Ugh, I definitely did not want to look back at my first time and remember that haunting experience." I said this last part in utter disgust and I am sure this disgust rain across my face. Judging by the expression Ranger is wearing he too is disgusted…_I only hope he is not disgusted with me._

Dropping my head in defeat and slumping my shoulders, I can't help but think that Joe Morelli, even without being present, is still causing problems and poignant in my life.

"Babe," Ranger said reaching his hand up and lifting my chin so that my sad eyes met his concerned ones, "you could never disgust me, you hear me? What that fucker Morelli did to you _is_ disgusting and wrong and I am so very sorry that it happened. But, you, you are not disgusting. You are beautiful and amazing and the strongest, sexiest woman I have ever met. _Please, _Babe, please believe the words I am telling you because they are every bit true and just a few of the many wonderful characteristics you exude."

What Ranger had said to me was beautiful. No one has ever expressed such kind and loving words for me and I couldn't help the single tear that escaped from my salt water filled eyes.

Ranger surprised me by leaning in and kissing away my tear. This sensual and expressive gesture took my breath away and when his lips separated from my cheek and found my lips they were more than welcomed there. The kiss was soft and gentle and perfect.

It increased in its intensity when I felt his arms go around my waste and pull me closer to his body. A small gasp escaped my lips and Ranger's tongue entered my mouth with fervor and the soft and sensual kiss was long gone; replaced with heated passion.

Laying me back on his large and magnificently soft sofa, like he did in his office, our tongues continued their battle, sending rapidly firing lightning bolts of desire and excitement for this man throughout my entire body.

I slid my hands up and down his delectably toned back, reveling in the ripples of muscle as my hands glide back and forth. One of Ranger's hands travels to the back of my head, gently gripping my hair, while the other remained at the small of my back.

The growing pleasure stirring in the lower regions of my stomach cause me to uncontrollable press my hips into his and I can feel the desire in his massive erection press into my clothed sex. Oh, god he is huge.

Ranger pulls away from my mouth with a groan and I whimper in the loss of his hot, talented mouth but soon am moaning in delight as he places heated open mouth kisses along my jaw and down my neck.

I arch my chest into his and throw my head back to grant him better access. The hand Ranger had placed strategically at the small of my back slowly moves to rest beneath my tank top and flat and firm on my stomach. My breath hitches with the warm tantalizing contact of his hand and my stomach and I moan as it gradually travels up to my sports bra.

He continues to deliver open mouth kisses down my neck and onto my chest, kissing, licking, sucking and nipping. The sensation is incredibly erotic and I can feel the swirling pleasure in my stomach building. God, I have not had a social orgasm in far too long and even then it was forced, as being with Dickie never felt this way…and we haven't even reached the most intimate stuff yet.

Ranger's fingers play along the seam of my sports bra and just as they are about to seek entry he breaks the contact between my neck and his lips. He brings the hand that was wound in my mess of curls and braces it against my cheek.

"Babe," he says with a husky voice; chocolate eyes laced with craving…yearning "please let me know now if you want to stop. I don't want to move too quickly with you but if we continue any further I don't know if I could hold back. So, if you are uncomfortable please let me know. You deserve to be cherished and respected, which I feel both for you and I never want to break either. I want to do right by you, so if you feel that I am not respecting you or cherishing you by pursuing you and moving on further, please tell me."

Ranger's words rang out like music to my soul. Never before has a man been so courteous to my feelings and displayed such respect for my emotions. I knew that he was right and we should probably slow down. We had just met that morning and in the past I never would have even considered sex with a man of whom I just met; I am just not that kind of girl but Ranger is different. Ranger is unlike any other man I have ever met and there is no doubt in my mind that he appreciates me and that he would cherish me.

I know that I do not have to fear Ranger using me for sex. If he and I continued our exploration of each others bodies in this moment and did not wait, I know it would be in a respectable way and the experience would be amazing. I mean, we haven't even slept together and I already know that I could never get enough of this amazing man and I have a feeling he feels the same. I am not sure why I am so drawn to him, but it does not puzzle me in the least. I have never before felt this way for a man and I am not going to question it...I am going to embrace it. Our bodies seem to have this magnetic pull that is unbreakable and continuous, and want and desire is constantly flowing through our veins.

I know that as a woman the respectable thing for me to do is to wait but I honestly do not think that I can. His mapping of my body with his hands and kisses he definitely had me, but his caressing words of respect sealed in my decision. I am an amazing judge of character…aside from Dickie, but everyone makes at least one mistake, and my I always have help with my spidey senses. Ranger has never triggered any concern and I know I can trust him.

Turning my head so that my lips are in the palm of his hand I closed my eyes and kissed the warm calloused skin. Turning my attention back to Ranger I say, "I think you should take me to your bed."

Without hesitation he removes his body from its position over mine and in one quick motion scoops me up into strong arms. I throw my arms around his neck and with hooded eyes I focus all my attention into his…hoping he can read the intense desire I have for him and the positivity that this is what I want.

"Babe," he whispers and I know that he has found it. We reach his bed and with one fluid motion I am flat on the supremely comfortable mattress and he, braced by his elbows, is on top of me; kissing me with earnest.

Ranger's hands move underneath my tank top just as mine grip the sides of his tight black t-shirt. Our lips part and in one foul swoop we are both one article of clothing short. His arms wrap around my back and his hands splay across my bare skin. His head drops down to lick and kiss the swell of my breasts and I grip his satin black hair between my fingers, holding him desperately to my chest.

Slowly he lifts his head and his eyes meet mine. His eyes are molten pools of lust and desire and I can't help but be entranced by them. He lifts his body up and kneels between my legs; pulling me with him so that my bottom is resting on his lap and my core is pressed against his groin, and that desire that I see in his eyes I can feel beneath me.

He stretches out his legs so that he is sitting flat on his bed and I wrap mine around his waist. Ranger's hands make the journey from my hips, up the bare skin of my sides and under my sports bra. I raise my hands from their resting place on his muscle clad chest and display them in a strait line over my head. Without a hitch he pulls my sports bra up and over my head; disposing me of the pink spandex that concealed my aching breast.

His eyes again meet mine and he does something that I did not see coming. He frees my hair from the elastic band that had concealed it all day. Pulling his chest from mine, he runs his eyes from my face, now framed by wild brown curls, down to my bare beast.

The sharp gasp and then arousing groan that escapes his parted lips cause my insides to twist up even greater than they already had been and a pool of moisture to form in my panties.

Still bracing my back with his left hand he raises his right and brushes his thumb across my already pebbled nipple; causing it to contract even more, if possible. Suddenly and with intensity his mouth crashes down onto my left nipple while his right continues its stimulating ministrations of the other. The sucking and scraping of his teeth over my left nipple and the painfully pleasured pinching between fingers of my right nipple, mixed with the shameless grinding of my hips has my body loosing all control.

I am so incredibly hot and tingling all over. That swirling buildup of pleasure is screaming to be released and I can't stop the moans of bliss that Ranger's mouth is presenting my body with.

Tightening my grip in Ranger's hair I scream out his name as the most unbelievable orgasm I have ever had crashes down on me. The muscles in my cervix flex uncontrollably and I ride out the wave of pleasure wrapped around the most incredible man in the entire universe…I'm sure of it.

I lay limp in Ranger's arms, still perched up on his lap for a few moments, gasping for air and trying to regain control over my body. His grip on me is firm but the kisses he is delivering atop my right shoulder are feather like.

"How are you feeling, Babe?"

"Oh god, Ranger, I have never felt anything like that before…ever! And, I still have my pants on. How is that possible?"

Without giving him a chance to answer I pull back from our embrace and capture his face in my hands.

"I swear, Ranger, you are a god among men!"

And that is all it took for me to be flat on my back, Ranger once again on top of me and the two of us completely naked. I'm not exactly sure how he managed stripping us of the remainder of our clothes in two seconds flat and without removing any contact of our bodies, but he did…magic I guess.

"Babe, I hope you understand how amazing you really are." He says while brushing a wayward curl from my face. After a few moments of silence and studying of each other's eyes I reply, "You make me feel amazing…more amazing than I have ever felt."

Ranger's mouth crashes down on mine and immediately his tongue seeks entry. Our tongues battle back and forth and I can already feel that familiar heat and tingle shooting through me like an electrical current.

Breaking the connection with our mouths, Ranger moves his lips to my jaw and up to my ear, licking the lobe and then blowing gently onto it. A shiver runs through my body and goose bumps fold over my skin, while a moan escapes my lips.

"Dios, I love that sound and I love even more that I am the one causing its departure from your delectable little mouth and those luscious lips." He whispers into my ear and is awarded with another moan.

Ranger moves down my neck and again to my breast, taking each nipple into his mouth, quickly sucking and nipping each one before continuing his downward exploration of my stomach, planting open mouth kisses along his way. Reaching my navel, he dips his tongue in and circles it around.

"Perfect, every part of you is perfect" He says and a new pool of wetness forms at the juncture between my legs.

Ranger finally reaches my favorite piece of real-estate and it is incredibly ready for him. My aching clit is yearning for his touch and my extremely wet pussy is craving what I know to be his impressively large member.

As he hovers over my core I lightly string my fingers into his hair. I hear Ranger inhale a deep breath through his nose and say, "Dios, Babe…so sweet, so sweet. I must have a taste."

Placing his large hands on the inside of my thighs he pushes my legs even further apart. I am moaning uncontrollable while awaiting the contact of his talented tongue with my sex. Finally, his tongue darts into my soaking wet pussy, lapping up my spilled juices and slowly runs its course to my clit.

His simple action causes me to scream out his name in satisfaction, which in turn fuels his ambition to pleasure me. His tongue begins flicking and circling my throbbing nub and just as I am about to explode in orgasm he pulls away. I whimper my displeasure of his retreat but soon am more than pleased as he slowly enters me, filling me further than I have ever been or have ever dreamed of being filled. I tilt my hips upward and wrap my legs around his waste, and he slips into me even further. Again, how is this possible?

Once buried deep inside me, Ranger halts any movement, allowing me to adjust to his massive size.

"Babe," he says in a gruff voice "so wet, so tight."

His mouth once again comes down onto mine and at the moment our lips make contact he pulls out of me and then rocks back into me. He continues this motion in a slow and steady pace, elongating our love making. The stimulation of his cock prodding my g-spot and his base slamming into my clit is too much and the previously building orgasm is quickly returning one hundred times over its original intensity.

At an attempt to catch my breath, I pull away from our kiss. My breathing is heavy and my moans deepen and I know Ranger is aware of my oncoming orgasm. The current tension in my lower stomach rivals what I felt only moments ago when I thought I was having the greatest orgasm of all time and for the third time I think, how can this be possible?

Closing my eyes and throwing my head back in anticipation I hear Ranger's soft voice, "No, Babe, open your eyes. I have heard your sweet and beautiful sounds while you orgasm, but I want to see your face…I need to see your face. _Please _open your eyes."

Upon opening my eyes I stair into two desire hooded ones. Instantly the increasing pressure is too much and I explode in pleasure, screaming and calling out for Ranger. My inner walls contracting around his massive cock. He continues pumping into me, faster and harder now, and before I have time to come down and regain control a second orgasm rips through my body, this one even more intense than the last and with the clamping down of my insides onto Ranger's impossibly hard cock he follows me over in an orgasm of his own, spilling his delicious cum deep inside of me while the words 'Dios, Babe' and 'God, Stephanie' flow freely from his lips.

Still buried deep inside, Ranger collapses on top of me and my arms, as heavy as they are, wrap around him and gather at his back.

After allowing a few moments to catch our breath Ranger pulls out of me and rolls to his back, pulling me with him so that my head rests on his chest and my right leg comes over his lower half. Wordlessly, we lye in the wake of the aftershocks of our sex and I can't help but think that I hope this man, amazing in all that I know of him, too believes in love at first sigh, because I think I may be in love.

Those walls that I have put up some time ago and only hours ago just addressed, are beginning to come down for Ranger and there is no way I can stop them from crumbling. He has definitely just ruined me for all other men and I can only hope that he wants to be with me as much as I want to be with him. It's so sudden, but it feels so right.

I feel myself slowly drifting off to sleep, thinking about the magnificent man lying beneath me and the doomsday orgasm that I just experienced and how I know I will never get enough of him. The last thing I remember before sleep consumed me was Ranger placing a gentle kiss on the top of my head and saying, "Sleep, Babe, we have a big night ahead of us and you will need to be rested." I can't argue with that.

_Sorry for my absence. I have been extremely busy with a work project and have neglected my writing. I hope you like the intimate scene with Steph and Ranger. Next chapter will be exciting in that Steph's first distraction will take place and Ranger and Tank will have a little talk about his Babe. Please review! _

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Not mine, no money, just fun! **

**Tank's POV:**

You can always count on Rodriguez to know the importance of a priority…hell; all these men better know the importance of a priority. Rodriguez delivered a manila folder titled Stephanie Michelle Plum to me five minutes ago and I still have not made an attempt at opening it.

Why? I am not too sure. Maybe it's the guilt of going behind Ranger's back and having it requested without even speaking to him first. Maybe, it's the fact that I really like Stephanie and feel a tinge of guilt about going behind her back. Or, maybe and most of all, I am actually nervous about what I will find.

Like I said, she is a great woman and she will be very valuable to this team of men here at Rangeman, but some things about her just do not add up completely and I am afraid that if she does not turn out to be who she says she is then Ranger will either fall to pieces over her or we will lose him to the dark and cold, emotionless façade that he acquires during missions…for good.

I have never seen him act and behave the way he has with Stephanie and he has only known her for a single day, a single day! This is insane! This is not the Ranger I know. Hell, this isn't even the Carlos I know…but I like it. It is sort of disconcerting in a way, but this is a good side of him and I pray that whatever is in this folder does not portray a deluding behavior on Stephanie's behalf, for I don't think the boss man could take it. He's strong…the strongest of all, but as I said before, this little girl holds all the power over him and to be honest, I hope I am right in saying that I don't think she even knows it.

Sighing deeply I pick up the folder. It's oddly thin. Not that I expected a book but for someone in their late twenties, I'm guessing, and with her skills I would think Rodriguez would have turned up a file with a little more depth.

I lean back in my black leather desk chair and force myself to open the file on Stephanie. The first page is home to your typical information. Drivers license copy, social security number, address, current phone number, the usual basic identification stuff. Well according to this at least her name and face match each other so that is a plus. No alias is created…well at least not today. Looks like she is twenty eight, I was right.

The second page exposes the subject's bank and credit history and this is where things start to get interesting. From the age of nineteen up until eight months ago there were no bank movements. No moneys transferred in or out of the account presented under the name and social security number of Stephanie Michelle. The last time the account showed activity was in October of 2001 and the amount in the account at that time was $562.33. In the matter of nine years the account only grew with interest. No money was deposited or removed and then almost a year ago the sum of $100,000.00 was transferred over from another account that is inaccessible. I am going to have to have Rodriguez search for other accounts…something is not right here.

Nine years with no activity and then, boom, one hundred g's show up out of no where, not tracking numbers to tell where it came from? Hmmm…examining further, I see that the following month there was another $250,000.000 transferred in the same manor, with no evidence of where it came from, but it was transferred not deposited so that tells me that either it is coming from another of Stephanie Plums accounts or from an account of which she is familiar with.

This is fucking suspicious!

With another deep sigh I lay page two face down atop page one and continue on. I am overly intrigued now and need to get to the bottom of Stephanie Plum. The third page gets a little more personal, as it delves into her family and relationship history. Father named Frank Plum, mother Helen Plum, who live in the Chambersburg part of Trenton, NJ. She has an older sister, Valery, who appears to have just moved back to Trenton with two daughters and currently reside at the parent's home. Who ever said you can't go home? Not that I would want to return to casa de Thomas indefinitely. I love my parents but no thank you.

It looks like Steph was married about eight months ago to a Richard Ore, also known as "Dickie." Who the hell would want people referring to themselves as "Dickie?" It looks like Dickie Ore is a lawyer her in Trenton. I might have to pay him a visit.

Hmmm, looks like they had quite the little nasty dispute that ended in a divorce four months post marriage. Damn, I wonder if the ink had even dried on the marriage license?

Now, this is my favorite part of the search. One thing I love about our search program here at Rangeman, aside from it is the best of the best, highest top of the line you can find, is that it will formulate a historical timeline of a persons life by year. The program highlights each year something was documented on a subject.

Ok, date of birth, place of birth, time spent in hospital and so on, got that. Looks like she had a little accident when she was six where she had broken her arm. According to the medical report her mom stated that she jumped of the garage roof. Jesus, fearless and adventurous even then. Looks like her family has resided in the Chambersburg all Steph's life.

Wait. What is this! No way! A loud bark of laughter escapes my lips when I get to the summer she was eighteen. The summer she graduated from high school. Apparently, she ran down Joseph Morelli while he was home on leave and walking down a sidewalk in the Chambersburg. According to the police report it was an accident. Stephanie's foot slipped as she was driving and it slammed into the gas pedal, she lost control of the car and when she regained control over it she had accidentally plowed over Joseph Morelli. The Morelli? The arrogant ass of a cop Morelli? Oh god, I hope so! I am sure that fucker deserved it!

As stated before, the accident was ruled to be just that, an accident. But, according to the police report she was arrested and it looks like she was arrested for combative behavior with an officer. She didn't want to accept a ticket. This is great! I wish I could have had a front row seat for the entire spectacle.

Moving on. That following fall I have her enrolled and attending school at Douglas University. This is typical of a post high school grad, but the alarming and suspicious nature is that all activity for Stephanie Plum comes to a halt in October, 2001. Then, in January, 2002 she does not reenroll in school. In fact for the next nine years she is basically inexistent. There is not Stephanie Plum. No movement by her at all.

What is going on here? We have a young adult who has no bank or credit card activity, no medical activity, no college activity, no cell phone, no communication in any form for nine whole years and then almost a year ago she pops up back on the grid again and assumes her old life.

I place the file back down onto my desk and rest my head on my seat back. Running both hands over my face and sighing deeply for the third time in an hour I think to myself how incredibly difficult it is going to be to try and explain all this to Ranger…especially when I can't even make sense of it myself.

I lean forward and pick the file back up; might as well get through the remainder of the time line. Ok, there is the transfer of funds for the $100,000.00 and a purchase of a Ford Escape and a whole years worth of rent for an apartment on the corner of St. James and Dunworth. The $250,000.00 transfer takes place the following month, but after that the transfers stopped. Hm, for someone who has large sums of money pop up out of no where, she sure does live modestly.

Ok, here is the marriage to Dickie Ore and then the divorce. Then comes the incident with Joyce Barnhardt; another one of Steph's incidents I wish I could have witnessed. Ok, the arrest which took place at Vincent Plum Bail Bonds. Looks like Connie signed the bond for Steph.

Hey, that's odd. She has plenty of money to cover the bond in her one account and I suspect she has more floating around somewhere. I wonder why she didn't cover the bond herself. Another Stephanie Plum mystery.

Well, this system surely is efficient. The FTA status and return to the system is already in here with today's date. Good to know we got our moneys worth.

Well, I guess that's it. Sitting back in my chair again I assume my thinking position by interlocking my fingers around the back of my head and close my eyes. Suddenly, it comes to me that not only are there nine years of her life missing, but she has no employment history for the last year that she has been back in Trenton. I mean I know she has money and she portrays the lifestyle of a humble person, which I have a hard time believing, but she doesn't strike me as being lazy. No, someone with her character, drive and ambition doesn't just sit around and watch soap operas all day and blissfully enjoy unemployment. No, she is involved in something and it is imperative I find out what it is.

I need to speak with Rodriguez again. There has got to be more, he has had to have missed something.

I jump up out of my chair and make my way to my office door and down the hall to the grouping of cubicles. Rodriguez's cubicle is along the right wall and furthest down.

I enter his cubicle so to lessen the chance I am overheard by one of the other men.

"Rodriguez." I say in order to bring his attention from the monitor to me.

"What's up, Tank?"

"The search on Stephanie Plum you did earlier" I pause until satisfied he understands exactly the file I am referencing "was that the best search you came up with? It was the greatest extent on her life that you could find?" I asked and for a minute noticed a gimps of offence peer through his eyes.

"Yes, I always do a thorough job." He replies

"I have no doubt that you do, but there was quite a lot missing from her file…like nine years worth of information and I am concerned about it. Did you run a government search? "

"Yes, of course I ran a government search" Rodriguez says with a snarl in his tone and I can't blame him. If someone was questioning my work I would react the same way; probably worse.

What about a closed or classified file search? Did you check to see if her name comes up as having a closed or classified file?"

"I did, but nothing surfaced? Look, I can run it again and I can even run the government and classified search now if you would like to see it for yourself."

"No, just run it again and make sure you pull out as much information as possible! This is top priority are we clear?"

"Of course."

"Oh, and this stays between you and I, ok?"

"Ok."

An hour later Rodriguez nocks on my door with a file again labeled Stephanie Michelle Plum and the same thickness as before. I have a bad feeling no additional information has emerged.

I thank Rodriguez as he crosses through my office and into the hall, closing my door as he goes. Once again, I open Steph's file and reexamine it.

Nothing. Not a single piece of information differs from the first file and I am at a loss. How do I approach this with the boss, my best friend? I still can't help but feel that Steph is truly a good and honest person. I mean there is definitely something special about her, but what is hidden in those nine missing years? Who is she exactly and why has she been so secretive about being FTA?

I'm at a loss but I know this is information that Ranger needs to be familiarized with. However, we have a big job tonight and regardless as to whom Stephanie Plum really is, we need her to complete it. This will have to wait until after the distraction.

_Author's Notes:_ _Well, it looks like the problem isn't really what Tank found in Stephanie's file, but what he did not find and that is answers. In fact, all he really accomplished is creating more questions. I wonder how he will tell Ranger and how Ranger will react. How will Steph explain herself? I guess we will find out post distraction, which takes place next. _


End file.
